The Forgotten Prediction
by soldado350
Summary: Subaru just saved everyone from the cult, including his beloved Emilia. however, just when he thought that he could Relax and take it easy, he found a old letter from his world, a letter that talks about a fight between a blue devil and a white witch fighting for his love and only his decision can stop the fight before it gets too dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

**Re:Zero does not belong to me.**

Subaru could finally do it. He could rescue his friends and his beloved Emilia. After confessing to Emilia, stating his love he had for her, the two rode in the carriage with the village children. Subaru made them laugh as they arrived at the village. Emilia did nothing but smile as she watched him play with the children.

" _I can't believe that Subaru told me that he loves me. Nobody's ever told me that before. I think this is the first time someone's given me special treatment for who I am ... and not for what I am."_ Thought Emilia

Emilia's eyes softened at the sight of Subaru playfully pinching one of the children's nose.

" _Subaru is mine now and I will not let anyone take him from me"_ thought Emilia

When they arrived at the village, all the children ran to where their parents were and hugged them. While doing so, they each turned and said their own goodbyes to Subaru.

Subaru and Emilia didn't talk much during the rest of the trip to the mansion. Their eyes refused to meet each other out of embarrassment of what had transpired before. Instead, they decided to stay silent.

Upon arriving at the mansion, the two were greeted by Ram and led inside. Once the doors closed behind them, Ram talked and gave a courteous bow to Emilia.

"I am glad that you are well Emilia-sama" said Rem Bowing to Emilia

"Thank you, Ram. I'm a little tired after everything that happened, so I think I'll take a bath and go rest." Said Emilia

"Yes, Emilia-sama. I had imagined that you would be in that sort of mood so I already prepared hot water for you" said Ram

"Thank you very much Ram." Emilia Turned to Subaru

"I think I'll see you tomorrow Subaru. We can talk if you want"

Subaru Smiled "That would be fine with me"

Emilia returned the smile before going into down a hall and walking to her room. Subaru watched her leave until she turned a corner and was out of sight. He looked back at Ram and realized that she had been watching him with a mocking smile on her face. This confused him as his smile fell.

"What's so funny Ram?" asked Subaru

Ram Scoffed "Nothing in particular, only that you look as if the carriage practically dragged you all the way here"

Subaru looked down at himself and saw that all his clothes were dirty and torn in some places.

"Do not worry. I imagined that you put yourself in danger, for Emila again. It's to no surprise that you turned up looking like a disaster." Said Rem

Subaru Smiled "You have a very good imagination, Ram."

"Of course I do." She said Putting on a face of pride and suddenly became serious

"By the way, Balse. Do you know when Rem will return? I'm worried about her."

"From what Felix said, she should arrive tomorrow afternoon. She won't be fully recovered so it would be best to rest before she arrives." Said Subaru

"I agree, thank you for taking care of her, Balse." Said Ram with a bow

Subaru Smiled "There is no need to do that, Ram. Rem is very important to me too. So it should be no surprise that I would do anything to make sure she isn't hurt."

Ram looks at the blush that he put on and wondered if something happened between him and her sister while they were in the capital.

"Mhmm. You're making it sound like she's very, very important to you." said Ram with a mocking face

Subaru spoke nervously.

Subaru Scratched the back of his head "I-It's not what you think. It's just that she helped me a lot while we were in the capital" Subaru Blushed and looks down)

"So we got closer as friends, you know."

Ram Raised an eyebrow "Mmhh, I see. Well, I must leave you here, Balse. I have some tasks to finish I'll see you tomorrow during work."

Subaru Raised his head and smiled "Of course, I'll see you early tomorrow morning then.

Ram gives Subaru a small smile and starts to leave down a hall. Subaru followed her and ended up going in a different direction as her. Down the hall, Subaru entered the bathroom and enjoyed taking a hot bath. With everything that had happened between the battle with the White Whale and the Witch Cult, he did have time to wash himself.

When Subaru finished, he went to his room and laid onto his bed, thinking about everything he had achieved and wondered if he really did it for Emilia and not for Rem. Who knows where he would be now or how many people would be dead if Rem had not helped him. He owed her much more than he thought, for all that she had done for him. She gave him so much support, so much commitment…..so much love.

At that moment, Subaru began to think how anyone could have rejected such a person. A woman who was beautiful, kind, strong, capable of any household task, and who had a good figure with an incredible smile was practically the perfect girl for any man. And he had rejected her without thinking twice. However, she still loved him. Subaru started feeling stupid for rejecting her so quickly. He moved that thought of Rem out of his mind since he had already confessed to Emilia. He couldn't go back again. His checkpoint was after Rem had left.

He sighed and started to think again, but this time he started to think about his parents, whom he would not be able to see again. He suddenly remember that he had a photo of them in his wallet. He went to look for it because it was the last thing left of his world besides his casual clothes.

Subaru started to look for the photo in his wallet and when he found it, he smiled. IIt showed Subaru and his parents in their backyard while his dad barbecued in a bright Saturday sun. Subaru's eyes began to water as he remembered how great that day was. However, when he held the photo in his hand he felt something behind it, a slip of paper that was folded. Wth curiosity, Subaru unfolded it and was surprised to see what is was.

It was a letter of fortune that he received in a temple when him and his parents celebrated the new year. But that meant that he had that letter for almost a year already and for some reason he kept it despite thinking how ridiculous it was at the time. The letter said:

 **In this year you will receive pain unlike any you have ever felt, but as your wounds heal, blue and white will fight for your love. The only way to stop it is to accept; blue or white. The blue demon or the white witch.**

Subaru began to laugh after reading it again, still unsure of why he had kept it. Then it hit him.

"Seriously who thinks of writing these letters of fortune. A supposed blue ...demon…"

He stopped breathing and his eyes bulged as he read the letter again.

" ...and a white witch..."

Subaru began to sweat. The letter of the fortune that he had thought that was stupid and amusing before never made sense to him….until now.

Subaru stated Breathing heavily "This has to be a joke. The blue demon and a white witch, I thought they were a joke for someone who behaved like a demon and dressed in blue and someone well religious who dressed in white or something like that"

"Rem and Emilia are going to fight for me? That can't be because of me. I already told Rem that I love Emilia. She has no reason to fight her" But at that moment Subaru made a serious face and smiled "But I cannot deny the fact that I have strong feelings for Rem."

Subaru put the letter on his desk and laid down wondering if the fortune in the letter was really going to come true. Would they really fight for him? If they did, he had to stop it before something went wrong or worse.

Subaru thought more of what the letter said, he was supposedly going to have to make a decision on which of the two he was going to give his love to. Subaru could only pray that he did not have to be in that situation.

* * *

Emilia woke up very refreshed and thought of how she was going to spend the day talking to the person who told her that he loved her. Subaru.

She got up very happy and changed. After, she left to the dining room since it was time to have breakfast. Upon arrival, she found Subaru in his butler's uniform. He was organizing the table for one person. Emilia grabbed that moment and approached Subaru from behind to surprise him.

Subaru was arranging the table for Emilia since only she was going to be the only one to eat the table because Beatrice said she was going to the library. But Subaru was concentrating on something more important, he was thinking about the prediction of the letter. He wondered what he could do about it because it wasn't a problem that he could resolve by dying and fixing it when it started. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Emilia had entered the dining room and was slowly approaching him little by little.

Emilia got close enough to whisper into Subaru's ear and scare him.

Emilia Whispered "Good morning, Subaru."

"WWAAUU! " Subaru leaped back, grabbing his ear "E-Emilia, good morning!" he said while Blushing

Emilia Smiled Hahahaha. I surprised you?"

Subaru sighed and removed his hand from his ear, still blushing.

" Y-Yes, a lot."

"Sorry, I just wanted to know what you'd do if I scared you"

"Well, now you know"

Subaru Started walking to the kitchen "I'll go get your food right away. Wait for me here"

"S-Subaru? Would you like to eat with me? I don't want to have to eat alone." Emilia Looked down

Subaru Smiled "No problem, but is it okay if Ram eats with us? So she doesn't have to eat alone either."

Emilia Nervously looked at Subaru "No, no problem. With more people, there will be more to talk about."

"Okay then, I'll be right back with your food and with Ram" he said before Leaving

Emilia looked head, a little disheartened "Subaru, you're such a party pooper…"

* * *

Subaru and Ram enter and arrange the table for fit two more people. They put the food on the table and sit down. The three remain in silence. Ram realized that Subaru and Emilia were a little nervous, almost as if they were embarrassed to be close to one another. Ram thought it might have been because of the fight the two had only a few days ago. But she didn't know that Subaru had confessed his love to Emilia the day before. At that moment, Ram became curious as to what Subaru and Rem had done while they were in the capital.

"So then Balse, how were you and Rem at Crusch-sama's while Emilia was here?" asked Ram

Emilia lifted her head, realizing something that she didn't much thought into before; Subaru had been alone with Rem for quite some time at Crusch's.

"Eh, well where do I started? When Emilia left, I started to train on my swordsmanship with Wilhelm-san. Rem cooked all my meals so they were delicious, as per usual. I mean, she can really cook" said Subaru

At that moment, Ram noticed that Emilia's face showed a little anger.

" _Is Rem not going to be interested in Subaru too? I also remember that before I left she offered to stay with Subaru and was very determined to do so. No, I'm just was just worried since they're so close. They are just friends. Yes, yes, that's it. Just friends."_ Thought Emilia

Subaru continued to talk about what had happened. Reinard went to visit him in the house of Crusch-san, during their training he had fainted and when he woke up, Rem was caring for him. He and Rem went out that day to buy various items from merchants. That same day, he realized he wanted to get away from everything and start over. But Rem had brought him back to his senses and agreed to help him any way she could. That was when the battle with the White Whale happened. Rem fought next to Subaru and did as she was told, leading to the whale's defeat. But that after the fight she used a lot of magic, so she had to go and rest in the capital. With the battle over and the Witch Cult dealt with, all they had to wait for was Rem to come back.

When Subaru finished telling them everything that had happened, Ram had a surprised look. Not because of everything that happened, but because of how Subaru spoke of Rem with such affection and passion. It was obvious to her that Subaru felt something for Rem even though he himself did not fully know it. On the other hand, Emilia also realized that the way Subaru spoke of Rem was a bit too friendly. She put forth a calm composure and a serious face, but inside she was angry. Angry that Subaru spoke of another woman, that wasn't her, with so much appreciation.

"Well, that was a wonderful story, Subaru, and I hope to hear more about it soon, but I have a few thing to do that need my attention." Emilia Got out of her seat " now If you'll excuse me." Leaves the room without looking at anyone

As she walked away, Emilia felt angry and sad at the same time.

" _What I do? What I do? If things go on like this, Subaru will decide that he loves Rem more than me."_

Emilia went into her room and started thinking, what can she do to win the love of Subaru?

While in the dining room, Ram was thinking that it is almost time for Rem to arrive and wanted to be there when she did. A thought came to her head on what would happen if Rem saw Subaru first instead of her. It was something she was curious of.

"Balse." Ram Smiled as she looks at Subaru "Why don't you get ready and put on something more presentable before Rem arrives? I bet she will want to see you in good health and well dressed."

Subaru thought about what Ram said" You know, you're right. If I were in her situation, I would like to see me in good health too." He said smiling

"Agreed, then you go and get ready and I'm cleaning up the table. Don't worry about anything." Ram Smiled because Subaru will accepted the proposal

"Are you sure?" asked Subaru

"Yes, I'm fine. Now go away."

"Oh, okay thanks, Ram." He said Running out of the dining room

"I really don't know what Rem sees in Balse. He's so…...normal. And yet, he can also be a weirdo." Ram was Smiling while she thinks "Subaru may look normal, but at least he's brave, honest, and good."

* * *

Subaru entered his room, happy that he'll finally get to see Rem again since he was worried about her. He looked at himself in the mirror then cleaned and arranged the butler's uniform as it was the best thing he had available to him. He brushed his hair to look more decent and took one last look in the mirror before he heard a carriage approach the mansion. Subaru didn't think he'd ever ran faster in his life. A smile widened on his face the closer he got the the front doors.

Somewhere else in the mansion, Ram also heard the carriage and hurried to the front door to find an almost out of breath Subaru trying to fix his hair again.

"Seriously, you're useless when it comes to just looking like a decent citizen of society." Ram Pointed to a the ground next to her "Come here."

Subaru sighed as he walks to Ram who then grabbed his head and started fixing his hair.

"Thanks, Ram."

Ram arranged his hair and the collar of his uniform. While it wasn't perfect by the end, it was better than nothing

" Now go and say hi to Rem, I will be behind you." said Ram Smiling

"Okay. Oh Ram, don't forget that she may still be weak. Better let her rest today and tomorrow." Said Subaru

Ram smiles to let him know that she agrees with him.

Subaru stood in front of the mansion to wait for the carriage. With Ram behind him, they stay near the door as the carriage rolled up to them and came to a stop. Subaru smiles waiting to see the blue figure open the door, but what happened was not what he expected.

The carriage's door suddenly swung open abruptly and almost flew off the hinges. The blue demon herself came flying out the carriage making a beeline to Subaru.

"SUBARU-KUUNN!"

The cry of excitement was heard all over the mansion

Ram was left speechless at what she was seeing. Rem jumped from the carriage and leaped towards Subaru, causing him to go silent as he was tackled to the floor. He was so surprised when he fell that he closed his eyes suddenly and felt the hands of Rem behind his head. He thought Rem must have done it to catch his fall, but he suddenly felt a very pleasant sensation on his lips. The feeling was soft and it also felt hot. He opened his eyes and his mind did a backflip Rem was kissing him as she straddled him between her legs. Subaru couldn't believe what was happening, but at then did something that he also couldn't believe. It was as if his own body was waiting for this moment before his mind realized it. In that same moment, he was returning the kiss to Rem as his hands wrapped around her waist.

Everything happened so fast, but at the same time, so slow. For Subaru and Rem, they felt like a few seconds, but for Ram the kissing seemed to go one forever. As the two kissed to their hearts content, a white figure looked out a window of the mansion. Crystals of ice slowly started to form and cover the clear glass the longer the figure witnessed the kiss.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **THIS STORY WILL BE COMING EVERY FRIDAY. MORE THAN ONE PERSON COMPLAINED ABOUT HOW THE CONVERSATION WRITTEN SO I CHANGED THEM I HOPE YOU LIKE IT BECAUSE I'M DOING THEY SAME FOR THE STORY THAT FOLLOWS THIS ONE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Re:Zero does not belong to me.**

 **2 Days Ago**

Rem was in the carriage that carried her on the way to the capital with the soldiers that fought against the White Whale. Everyone was physically wounded and exhausted, much like her. As the carriage pulled away, Rem just stared at Subaru who was in the distance. His image getting smaller and smaller the farther she was taken. She couldn't get the last words he told her before they separated.

"Don't worry, Rem. Your hero is already fanatical like a demon." Said Subaru

On the way to the Crusch mansion, she thought of what he said.

" _Why would he say that? It doesn't feel like something you would tell a friend or even someone you just turned down_." Thought Rem to herself

Rem continued thinking about what happened, maybe there was still hope for her to be with Subaru. It was hope she held onto for dear life.

Upon arrival at the mansion, some of Crusch's servants helped guide Rem to a guest room and ended up helping her into bed.

It wasn't until eight hours had passed did Felix enter her room, wearing his casual blue outfit.

Felix was Waving "Hi, Rem-chan. How do you feel? A little more rested?"

Rem Turned to see the travesty that just entered the room "Yes, Rem is better, but I still have problems that I must think about."

"Don't worry about that. I'm here." He sat on a chair next to the bed and put a hand on Rem's head "Now, I am going to heal you. Felix would advise that you you sleep. Then you'll replenish your mana faster and you can see your Subaru-kun." He said while smiling

Rem closed her eyes and blushed

Rem opened her eyes and felt much better. Even though she was still extremely exhausted, she could already move and walk. But with a good night's sleep, she should be almost 100% by the time she woke up. Just as she decided to lay back down onto the bed, Crusch and Wilhelm entered the room to see to their guest and check to see what her condition was like.

Crusch Stood with her hands behind her back and furrows her brows "How do you feel, Rem?"

Rem Sat up "Rem feels much better thanks to Felix. I _can_ move, but if I rest a little more I'll be much better. Hopefully I'll be at my best by tomorrow so Rem can go to back to Roswaal-sama's mansion."

Crusch Smiled "I'm glad to hear that already, Felix had told me that it would take a day to recover so he informed Subaru that you would come back tomorrow afternoon."

Wilhelm Nodded "Yes, and he was very happy to know that you were going to recover in such a short time."

Rem Raised eyebrows and smiled "Seriously?"

Wilhelm Smiles "Of course."

Rem Lowered her head and blushed

Crusch Smiled "It would seem that I am not the only one who is interested in Subaru"

Rem Turned to Crusch "You like Subaru-kun too?"

Crusch Held a palm out towards Rem "I would not say I like him, but yes, I was somewhat interested in his bravery. What he did during the battle was something that people have strived to achieve for many, many years."

Rem Tilted her head to the side, confused "Wha-?"

Crusch Lowers head "I asked him if he wanted to join he told me that he already had a number one and a number two in his heart and that there wouldn't be space for anyone else."

Rem Tilted head further "Subaru-kun loves two people?"

Crusch Smiled "I imagine it must be the two people who are the closest to him." she Looked at Rem fixedly in the eyes and smiled

Rem Blushed and lowered her head

"Well, since you feel better, I feel more at ease. The carriage that will take you to the Roswaal Estate will be up front tomorrow morning at 8. I can only imagine how much you want to see Subaru again." Said Crusch

Rem's face went red when she heard those words. To her, the room started to get hotter.

Rem Whispered "Subaru is not mine."

"Well, I'll leave you to yourself. I'll see you tomorrow to say goodbye." Crusch turn around to Leave the room with Wilhelm and Felix following her

When they started to walk away, Rem's mind was suddenly presented with a question that she knew only one of the three could answer. Her outburst was loud and desperate sounding.

"WILHELM-SAN?! Could I ask you something.….in private?"

She grabbed a pillow and used it to cover the lower half of her face out of embarrassment.

Wilhelm looked at Crusch, who was on the verge of leaving. Crusch nodded her head and left the room with Felix.

Wilhelm looked at Rem "How can I help you, Miss Rem?"

Rem Smiled "You were there, at the battle, can you tell me what happened to Subaru-kun?"

Wilhelm spoke seriously, answering Rem's question.

"He fought hard against the Witch's Cult and their Archbishop. He only had a few wounds after the battle. He was lucky Julius was skilled enough to fend off the Archbishop's attacks. Then, like a hero, our Subaru disposed of a hidden stash of unstable crystals hidden in Emilia-sama's carriage, saving her and the village children from the explosion it created.

Rem Squeezed the pillow tighter "Subaru-kun is okay?"

Wilhelm Smiled "Don't worry, he just got stung by the explosion and should be fine right now."

Rem Sighed in relief "Thank god.

Rem was embarrassed to ask her next question.

"Well, what Rem also wanted to ask is that if you saw Subaru talking to Emilia-sama?"

For Wilhelm, it was very easy to know for him to know where this question was going.

Rem wanted to know what kind of relationship Subaru and Emilia had now after all the fighting.

Wilhelm Furrowed his brows "I am not in the right to speak of the privacy of others, but…." He sighed "After the explosion, there was word from the soldiers that Subaru-dono confessed his love to Emilia-sama."

Rem's face was filled with pain and sadness, as if all her hope of ever being with Subaru was gone.

Rem Looked down "I see."

"But according to rumors, it was said that Emilia did not give an answer to Subaru-dono."

Rem Looked up quickly "You mean that they're-".

Wilhelm Interrupted Rem "Nothing official."

Rem Smiled then whisper "Rem still has time then."

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll have some things to do " he then Bowed and left

"Thank you very much, Wilhelm-san."

Wilhelm Turned and smiled "Good luck."

Rem smiled and laid down onto her bed, thinking about everything she had learned that day and about what Subaru had said before she left and what Crusch said about Subaru loving someone more than Emilia and that despite the confession by Subaru to Emilia. Emilia did not give him a response. She wanted to see Subaru as soon as possible. She wanted to see him, touch him, and talk to him. She start to think about what she was going to do when she saw Subaru and let him know that she would never stop loving him, much less now that she knew that Subaru had feelings for someone other than Emilia.

The next day, Rem opened her eyes at the sound of birds singing. She was so excited that the next morning before that she didn't really sleep much. Except, she more like wait for morning to come. Rem stretched a little in the bed before getting up and going to the bathroom to prepare for her departure. When she came out to finished and she immediately went outside to see if the carriage was already ready because she thought that if she left now maybe she could arrive at the mansion a little after lunch. When she went to the front, the carriage was already ready and the driver was waiting for when it was time to leave. He ended up turning his head to see who came walking.

Driver Raised an eyebrow "Dear, is not it a little too early to leave yet?"

Rem Smiles "Yes, but Rem really wants to go home."

Driver Smiled "Well, I see, but before we go, I think you should just say goodbye to her." he said while Pointing

At that moment, Rem turned and sees Crusch on the balcony to her room, wearing a nightgown and smiling a little.

"I knew you were going to get up early this morning." Said Crusch with Smile

Rem Smiled "Rem wanted to go home as soon as possible."

A Smirk appeared on Crusch face "Will it not be that you want to see Subaru as soon as possible?"

Rem Blushed "Rem doesn't only have Subaru-kun in the mansion." And then she Whispered "Although, I do want to see him more than anyone else."

Crusch Smiled "Well, you can go whenever you want, thank you very much for your help in the battle with the White Whale.."

Rem Smiled "No problem. And many thanks to you for taking care of Rem." She said making a bow

Crusch Smiled and waved her hand at Rem

Driver Smiled "Well, we can go now. Come on, darling, we'll go."

Rem said her goodbye to Crusch and climbed into the carriage. At that time, Rem was so impatient to go back and clarify so many things. The journey itself was long the minutes turned into hours and the hours formed into days. Everything thought she had was of Subaru, wondering if she still had time to tell him how she still felt.

When she reached the doors of the mansion, the carriage entered on the way to the main door. Rem looked about to see Subaru and everything felt it moved in slow motion Her heart throbbed like mad when she realized that she finally arrived.

As they approached the door, what she saw left her breathless. Subaru was going down the stairs of the entrance. Rem couldn't believe what she saw, she knew that they hadn't seen each other for only a day, but Subaru seemed to already look stronger and healthier. Rem looked into his eyes and instantly felt like melting on the spot, for Subaru was her perfect hero. But now, she saw him as much more than her simple hero, She saw Subaru as the perfect man. When Subaru stopped at the end of the stairs, Rem noticed he looked nicer with his hair arranged and his clothes clean and fresh.

Rem wanted to ask him a lot of things, to touch him more than anything, and to tell him how she felt about him even though he already rejected her. But she wanted to try again, she wanted Subaru to love her just as much as she loved him. While the carriage drew closer and closer to Subaru, these words filled Rem's head to the point where she couldn't stop herself from doing the following.

 **Present Time**

When the carriage stopped, Rem almost broke the car door from how fast she opened it. She wanted to hug Subaru so bad because she was happy that he was well. When she opened the door, the smell was what hit her first. The smell of Subaru filled her with desire and helped in her decision to jump towards Subaru, making the two fall to the ground. At the moment, she touched Subaru as if her body was no longer hers. Her hands grabbed Subaru's head to prevent his head from hitting the ground. Before she could even realize what she was doing, she was kissing Subaru and couldn't believe that she had done by pure instinct. Rhem was about to pull away from him, but then she felt Subaru's hands wrap around her waist, letting her know that he was enjoying the moment with her.

Ram was covering his mouth in shock at what he was seeing. The white figure was no longer in the window, but the clear glass was now completely frozen. Little by little, the couple moved their lips away from each other and opened their eyes at the same time. In that moment, it was like a blow to the head for both of them as they realized where they were and what they did. Both their faces lit up bright red, embarrassed of what had just happened. Subaru tried to talk as best he could.

"R-R-R-Rem-rim, wh-wh-what a-are y-you doing?" said Subaru nervously

Rem stared at the Subaru's blushing face and smiled as she saw the effect she made on him by her unexpected actions. But then she heard the voice of someone who had not even realized was there.

Ram Raised and eyebrow "Rem, did you really want to see Balse that much or is that just the way you two greet each other now?"

Rem turned to Ram with with a face that said "You should be embarrassed to kiss a boy in front of me" but in a funny way. At that moment, her face turned completely red and she jumped back, leaving Subaru still on the ground. She tried to talk but was still nervous after what happened.

Rem Smiled "Ne-Ne-Nee-sama no, Rem-Rem was just very happy that Subaru-kun was well after his fight with the cult."

Ram Smiles "Well, I'm happy to see that."

Rem Lowered her head and looked at Subaru

Subaru Blushed and looks at Rem then got up "I'm also glad that you're well, Rem-rim, but if you're going to do something like that, let me know." He said scratching his head

Rem Bushed "Okay, I'll let you know next time."

" _She makes it sound like it's not the last time she's going to do it. Not that it bothered me or anything. I liked it a lot, but I'll have to talk to Emilia about it later_." Thought Subaru

Ram approached the driver of the carriage and thanked him for bringing her sister. At this, the man leaves the mansion. Before Rem could do anything else, Ram grabbed onto her hand.

" Rem, I am happy that you are feeling much better, but we were told to give you another day off before you start working to make sure you're okay."

Rem Pouted "But Ram..."

Subaru Smiled "No buts, these were orders of Felix and you know that he is very serious when it comes to the health of others."

Rem Looked at Subaru and smiled "Okay, Rem will rest for the rest of the day."

Subaru Smiled "Sounds good to me".

Ram Smiled "Well then, let's go to your room, I want you to tell me what happened to you in the capital." She said Walking up close to Rem and then she Whispered "Then tell me what happened between you and Subaru while you two were away."

Rem Blushed then nodded

The sisters started to walk and look back and see Subaru staring at them with a quizzical look. At once, the two start giggling at the same time. After their short fit, Rem decided to ask Subaru.

"Subaru-kun, could Rem talk to you later?" asked Rem with Blush on her face

Subaru Smiled awkwardly with a blush "Of course, I would like that."

Rem Smiled and continues walking with Ram

Subaru went to the kitchen while the sisters went to Rem's room. Subaru was washing the dishes they had used during breakfast when he suddenly feels a cold breeze on his neck. The sensation was strange to him since they were inside the mansion. Before he could think of anything else, he heard a voice from behind him.

"Subaru."

Subaru turned towards the voice to see an angry Emilia with fists clenched at her sides.

"We need to talk." Said Emilia glaring at him

 _ **To be continue…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Re:Zero does not belong to me.**

 **i got some extra time. enjoy**

 **In Rem's Room**

Ram and Rem entered the room. Rem sat on the bedside, prepared for an embarrassing conversation. Ram grabbed a chair from a nearby desk and put it in front of Rem. She sat in it and tried to sound serious.

" Well, tell me what happened in the capital." Said Ram really excited to know

Rem Blushed "Rem does not know what Nee-sama wishes to know."

"Rem, you don't have to pretend that you don't know what I'm asking. Your face says it all." A Smirk appeared on her face "Besides, what you did at the entrance….it seems that Balse liked it."

Rem bolted up from her bed with a red tinting her cheeks. "DO YOU THINK HE REALLY LIKED IT?"

Ram Scrunched her face "Well, with that reaction, now I really want to know what happened."

Rem Sat again with a look of shame "It's just that Rem is embarrassed to say."

Ram Smiled "But Rem, if you cannot tell me, who else can you tell? Trust me, we're sisters."

Rem Looked at Ram "Okay Rem, will tell you what happened but you must promise Rem that Nee-sama will not do anything to Subaru-kun."

Ram Furrowed "What was it that Balse did?"

Rem Put her hands together "Promise Rem first."

Ram Sighed "Okay, I won't do anything to Balse _. If that Balse took advantage of Rem, I will castrate him and feed them to the mabeast."_

Rem Smiled "Well….when Subaru-kun and Rem were in the capital, Rem…..confessed to Subaru-kun that Rem loves him."

Ram opened her eyes Widens "BARUSU?!...REALLY!?"

Rem blushed and slowly nodded.

Ram Rise from her chair "NOW WHAT HAPPENS?! DO YOU WANT TO SAY THAT YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER NOW!?"

Rem is shocked by Ram's reaction and became upset.

Rem Looked down "No...Subaru-kun rejected me because he loves Emilia-sama"

Ram Clenched her fists "That Balse...I'LL KILL HIM!"

Rem Got off her bed "NO! REM STILL LOVES SUBARU-KUN!"

"But Rem…...he hurted you."

Rem Sat "Yes, but Rem will still love him no matter how cruel he is to me."

Ram Raised an eyebrow "What could you possibly see in that idiot? He obviously isn't worth it if he's too stupid to see that you like him."

Rem Smiled "Rem knows he's not very attentive. He's like a child that's cute to Rem, but Rem thinks he knows I really want him."

Ram Sat back down "What do you mean?"

Rem told her everything she learned at Crusch's house and how she still had a chance to get Subaru to love her.

Ram Smiled "And that's why you kissed him when you saw him?"

Rem Smiled "Rem did it without realizing ..."

Rem Looked up "Also, Subaru-kun did hug me back when I did it."

Ram Puts a finger to her lips "You're right, I don't think he would do such a thing if he didn't like you."

Rem Looked down and blushed

"But you're sure of what you're going to do, if you really go after Balse you really have to be prepared to go against Emilia-sama."

Rem Looked up "Rem knows and will not lose even if it is Emilia-sama. Rem loves Subaru-kun and Rem knows that Subaru-kun will want me to love him."

Ram Gagged "UUUHH! What do you want to do with Balse?!"

Rem ended up throwing her face into her bed to hide her bright blush. She used her hands to gather some of the comforter and use it to cover her head.

Ram Smiled wryly "Balse isn't even yours yet and you already know what you want to do with him."

Rem Moves her head to look at Ram "It's just that, when he saved me that night in the forest...he became my hero. From then on, I loved him. And then after the battle he was so heroic and brave that I could help but want him more."

Ram Looked off curiously "You may be right, he did seem more confident when he came back."

Rem Smiled widely "RIGHT?!"

Ram Smiled "Now that I think about it, I see now why you fell in love with him, even though he does not seem to like it, he's a great guy, especially for you. With saving you and the villagers from the mabeasts, planning the attack against the White Whale, and directing the attack against the Witch Cult…..how would you not fall in love with him?"

Rem Blushed "That's why I want him and I want him to see me as I see him."

Ram Sighed as she gets up from her chair "I hate to admit it, but since he arrived at this mansion there's been a positive change in you. Although I really hate that I've rejected you…"

Ram Smiled "I'll help you with your love, Rem-rin." She said Winking at her

Rem Jumped up to hug Ram "Thank you, Nee-sama!"

Ram Hugs Rem "Well, I'll help you, but in the meantime... "stopped the embrace and puts her hands Rem's shoulders "Rest as Felix said since we have a lot of work tomorrow."

Rem Nodded and lied back onto her bed "Rem will see you later for dinner, Nee-sama."

Ram Smiled as she leaves "I'll see you later, Rem."

Rem thought about going to talk to her Subaru later.

She was not going to surrender. She was going to tell him that she wants him more than any other girl, even more than Emilia. Whatever happens, she will win Subaru's love.

 **In the kitchen of the mansion**

Subaru looked nervously into Emilia's angry eyes that showed only rage.

"E-Emmilia….so what's happening?" asked Subaru nervously

Emilia looked him straight in the eyes and squinted her own as if studying his every move.

Subaru Scratched the back of his head "Did I do something wro-?"

"Subaru, I saw you from the window. I saw what happened between you and Rem." Said Emilia in an angry tone

With desperation, Subaru waved his hands in front of him to fend off Emilia's anger.

"Nonononono! It's not what it looked like, Emilia-tan. Rem was just really happy to see me healthy and happy. I'm pretty sure her actions weren't her own, but something that wasn't thought of. It even surprised me."

"It doesn't sound like you're lying." Emilia sighed and pointed at Subaru "Fine, but I don't like that she kissed you. Did anything between you and Rem in the capital?"

Subaru sighed "Nothing' like that, we just spent a lot of time together, and…...she might have told me she loved me." He said Pressing his index fingers together

Emilia Eyes widen "And what did you tell her?"

Subaru Smiled awkwardly "I told her that I liked you instead."

Emilia Blushed and put a hand to her mouth "Oh, it's okay Subaru I'll see you tomorrow because I have things to do in my room."

"Okay, sleep well."

Emilia smiled warmly and nodded to Subaru. "Good night, Subaru."

Subaru sighed and kept washing the dishes.

" _At this rate, the prediction will come true. I have to make a decision soon or these girls are going to start fighting, and that's not what I want….. I want...? Who do I really want? ...I have great respect and affection for Emilia. Because of her, I have a home, a job, and a purpose in this world. But what Rem did for me, no girl would do that if it wasn't for love. Rem cooks for me everyday, worries as if I'm in good health or if I need help in something. Rem is always there and wants to be by my side"_

Subaru realized the obvious.

" _I am such an idiot! How could I have not realized it earlier! I love-"_

"Balse, thanks for washing the dishes. I'm going to start cooking dinner so go to sweep the garden. Then you can go see Rem in her room." Said Ram interrupting Subaru's train of thought

Subarr started to feel hot.

"Whatever, you don't know what you're talking about. Whatever you heard was nothing."

Ram Clenched her fists "So you're saying that what you did with my sister was nothing?"

"No, not at all. You're mixing my words around! It's just that I was taken by surprise."

Ram Sighed "Well whatever, you promised you would talk. So when you're done with the garden, go and see my sister."

Subaru Smiled "Okay, I'll go when I finish my work." He Turned and leaved

Ram Smiled " _It all depends on you from now, little sister."_ Thought Ram

While Subaru left to do his job, Ram was starting to make dinner. Rem was sleeping in her room, nearly awake. Emilia was headed to her room when she suddenly glanced through Subaru's room and stopped.

" What if Subaru has some of Rem's stuff in his room?" she said Entering Subaru's room

Emilia was looking around the room and smiled when she noticed the bed was not fixed. But she suddenly realized a sheet of paper was laying on the Subaru's desk. She took it, looking confused as she tried to understand the foreign symbols on the sheet. Her first thought was that they were just doodles, but she quickly realized that they were in such an order that didn't look to be of just drawings, but of a specific system. Emilia came to the conclusion that this was another language.

Emilia stood still as she put a hand to the jewel on her necklace, calling upon the spirit that laid within.

"Puck..." she called

A voice answered from behind her ear.

" Nyaa~ What's up, Lia?" said Puck

Emilia Gave paper to Puck "Puck, do you know what this is?"

Puck Looked eagerly at the paper "Ooooooohhhh, where did you get that, Lia?"

Emilia Looked uncertainly at the paper "It was in Subaru's room, but I can't seem to understand what it's saying."

Puck Took the paper and turned it to face Emilia "This is a very old language I had almost forgotten about."

"What's Subaru doing with something like this?"

Puck Studied the paper "I don't know, but the last time I saw it was a few centuries ago."

"Does it have to do with the witch?"

Puck Waved his paw "No, no, no, this is much older than that of Satella."

Emilia Put a hand to her mouth "Then what is it then?"

Puck Looked at Emilia "A long time ago, while I left without purpose, I found a strange light. I approached the pillar of light and saw as the light gradually faded and ultimately disappeared. In the darkness, I heard a baby crying. When I look down, I saw that i was in my true form, and below me stood a man with his sheathed sword, a woman, and a baby,. The man was shouting, "Go away, monster!" Despite his command, I approach him and said, "You do not have to fear, for I am a spirit who chooses not to harm you. But I must ask, who are you?" The man was surprised when I spoke, so I wanted to talk to him. He clearly understood me, but when I tried to write the name of the nearest town he told me that he couldn't read it. I didn't quite understand why that was, but then he showed me some strange characters that I could not read. That was when I realized that he was not from here. I asked him where he came from. He told me he was from a country called Japan, but when I told him that there was no country of the name here, the man realized that him and his family were no longer in their own world."

"You're telling me that..."

Puck Nodded "Yes. The man came from another world and his letters were equal to the ones that are on the paper."

Emilia Pointed to the paper "Then you can read what it says on it."

Puck Sighed "Well yes, the man taught me how to write his language, but that was a long time ago. I took care of that man and his family until they died of old age."

Emilia Spoke softly "What happened to the baby?"

"As of the girl, she only knew this world, so she was able to adjust to our society and live her own life. she would often visit her father in the mountains whenever she could with me."

Puck Looked at the paper "Well, let's see if I can still read this."

Puck Squinted his eyes at the paper "Le-Letter of...fortu-fortune." Puck Looked at Emila I think it's a letter that tells the future."

Emilia Bounced on her feet "Please continue, Puck. Don't stop. I think this letter is important."

"Agreed."

 **In this year, you will receive pain unlike any you have ever felt, but before your wounds can heal, blue and white will fight for your love. The only way to stop it it to accept; blue or white. The blue demon or the white witch.**

"A blue demon and a white witch are going to fight for Subaru?"

Puck Looked at the paper from a different angle "That's what it says."

"Who else could possibly want to steal my Subaru away from me?"

"Lia, in the man's tongue, the word 'witch' can also be interpreted as a magician."

Emilia Raised an eyebrow "What do you mean, Puck?"

"This letter is a prediction for what will happen to Subaru this year for Subaru, and I think it's very obvious about the white witch or white magician."

Emilia Tilted her head "White magician? The only mage who is white in Subaru's life would be me."

Puck Nodded "Precisely."

" And….the blue demon..."

Puck Smiled "That should be even more obvious, Emilia, you know demons. If you are the white witch then who could possibly be the blue demon that will go against you for Subaru?"

Emilia Straighten her back "Rem."

Puck Nodded "It seems that you were destined to fight for the one you love."

Emilia Clenched her fists "And she already got ahead of me in the fight."

Puck Floated uncertainly "What do you mean, Lia?"

"Earlier, when Rem returned from the capital, she kissed Subaru in front of the mansion."

" It seems the fight has already started."

With this, Emilia was now determined to make Subaru hers.

"I will not let her take Subaru without a fight." Said Emilia as she Leaves the room

Puck Waved goodbye "Good luck, daughter, in claiming Subaru." he said before Disappearing

* * *

The sunset turned the sky a yellow-orangish light. The light filtered through the window, shining onto Rem's face. She opened her eyes with a smile, feeling one hundred percent for being , that alone wasn't the reason she looked forward to today. Today was when Subaru promised to talk to her. That's where she plans to make it clear to Subaru that she would not give up on loving him.

At the time, Subaru was already finishing his tasks and noticed how late it was getting and decided to see Rem and let her know that they would be eating dinner together. He smiled and hurried over to Rem's room.

Rem rose from her bed and saw her work clothes on her nightstand. This confused her because she didn't think she had to work until tomorrow. She did not have many clothes since most of them were maid uniforms but the little she had was cute and comfortable for her. Plus, it was something she noticed Subaru enjoyed seeing her in. The thought of his eyes on her body brought a blush to her face.

Rem took off her old uniform, staying in her underwear, and put on a light green blouse that was loose on top and a little tight around the waist that made her chest more noticeable, there is a small black skirt that wrapped around the base of the blouse and covered only a little above her knees. AFter changing, the door to her room opened.

Subaru Opened the door suddenly "REM-RIM! We're going to..."

The sight of Rem wearing only a blouse and a pair of panties caused his mind to go utterly blank. His brain was currently trying to calculate just how incredible the sight was, but there were so many numbers that it overloaded and nearly shut down.

Rem stood shocked in her light green blouse, not sure what to do. Rem's blue hair stood out while her breasts were the most striking part of her because of the way her blouse showed her slim, sexy waistline, making them more noticeable. Below this, she wore black, floral panties that only covered half her rear. To contrast the color of the sexy panties, Rem's beautiful, white legs stoody below her, the color reminding Subaru of milk and honey.

Subaru admired Rem's sexy figure for a good 10 seconds. Rem saw Subaru staring at her without blinking and noticed how his eyes glinted lewdly and lingered on her most intimate parts. That was when she looked down and noticed she was half naked. She instantly squezzed her legs together as she used her hands to cover herself.

"Su-Su-Subaru-kun, why are you looking at me like that?" said Rem nervously with her face all Red

Subaru Tried to escape the room while looking away from Rem "I-I'm sorry it was not my intention to-!"

Rem Stomped her foot "Subaru! Come here and close the door!" she ordered

Subaru Stopped "O-Okay." And then Moved towards Rem

Subaru tried not to look at the innocent Rem covering herself, but the sight was hard to look away from once he was closer.

Rem Shut her eyes "Rem told you to come in, but not to stare at me."

Subaru Looked quickly at the door "Y-Y-Y-Yes!"

Rem finished changing with Subaru in the room.

" _I didn't expect Subaru-kun to ever see me almost naked just yet. Someday though. Someday." Thought Rem while changing_

Subaru continued to look at the door, wondering who would kill him first today; Rem or Ram.

" _I already knew that Rem was cute and had a hot body, but what I saw surpassed all my expectations... Rem really is beautiful." Thought Subaru_

Rem Finishe changing "Subaru-kun, you can turn around now."

Subaru Turned with a blush

Rem Blushed "Rem thinks that Subaru has something he should say to me.

The first thing that came from Subaru's mouth made Rem blush.

"You're beautiful, Rem."

"Ah…...thank you, Subaru-kun, but Rem did not mean that."

" _Subaru-kun thinks I'm beautiful, maybe Rem should have let Subaru see me like this a long time ago." Thought Rem_

Subaru Smiled awkwardly "What you mean, Rem?"

Rem Pouted with cute anger "Subaru-kun saw Rem almost naked and did not apologize for barging in."

Subaru Lowered his head "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Rem. It was not my intention to do so. I just wanted to surprise you about the fact that we were going to have dinner together."

Rem's eyes opened wide "Oh…...okay, Subaru-kun, Rem forgives you. Rem knows that Subaru is not that kind of person."

Subaru Smile "Thanks, Rem."

Rem's urge to tell Subaru something welled up inside her until she couldn't handle it any longer.

"Subaru-kun, Rem wanted to talk about-".

"I knew you had heard you, Subaru."

Subaru Smiled "Emilia-tan, what's going on?"

Emilia walked towards Subaru and smiled when she met Rem's eyes. Before Subaru could react, Emilia walked up close to him that he could smell her hair. He opened his eyes wide when he felt Emilia's soft, warm lips on his own.

The kiss was filled with love, affection, and passion. Showing that she truly loved it and wanted to do it again with Subaru forever and ever. Subaru couldn't believe what was happening and felt Emilia's tongue slowly enter his mouth, swirling around.

After 30 seconds of kissing, the fiery Emilia broke away from Subaru, leaving a line of saliva connected between the two.

Rem watched in silent horror at the scene in front of her. While she was dying on the inside, her appearance looked normal as ever.

Emilia Smiled "I just came to pick you up for dinner. Ram told me it's ready."

Subaru Smiled with half lidded eyes "O-O-Okay, I'll see you in the dining room."

Emilia Looked at Rem "See you at dinner, Rem. Eating will help you recover."

Noticing Emilia's body language. Rem took it that Emilia was trying to steal Subaru away from her. She glared at Emilia, letting her know that she wasn't giving up.

"Yes, Emilia-sama, Rem will be there shortly."

Emilia Looked away to roll her eyes. "Well, I'll see you both in the dining room." She said before Leaving

Subaru: Looked at Emilia, then at Rem with confusion "Rem…..what was that all abo-?"

"Nothing, Subaru-kun, it's okay. What happened does not bother, Rem." Said Rem while Heading for the exit "See you in the dining room, Subaru-kun."

" CRAP! _I think the prediction may have already started! I can't watch Emilia and Rem fight! Damn it, I'll have to get my emotions under control and choose who I want to express my love for the most…...express my will to live with them for the rest of my life."_

 _ **To be continue…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Re:Zero does not belong to me.**

Subaru was standing in his room, thinking about what he was going to do; go to dinner where Rem and Emilia would be or stay in his room to avoid seeing his two favorite girls glare at each other with threatening then he thought that if he didn't go, things might become worse because it would be an excuse for Rem and Emilia to act differently without him around and possibly end up fighting. Thinking about the possibility of a physical fight happening, Subaru decided to go to dinner and hope nothing went wrong.

As of that moment, everyone was accounted for except Roswaal, who was still away. Everyone else usually ate dinner at different times, but Beatrice had no interest in going because it was late, Puck was not going because Beatrice asked him to stay with her.

Ram had prepared the table for four because Emilia had asked her that she wanted to eat with the rest so she wouldn't have to be alone during dinner, but Ram didn't know that Emilia really had other plans for what was to come during dinner.

Emilia entered the dining room and saw the food laid out onto the table that had four sets of plates and silverware. Emilia smiled thanked her. Ram smiled back and responded with a small bow. Not long after, Rem entered the dining room looking serious. Which didn't fit with the soft clothing she was wearing.

She seemed to be deep in thought, not noticing her surroundings. Ram saw her sister come in and smiled when she saw what she was wearing. It had been along time since Ram had first seen her sister wearing something that expressed her true beauty. Ram smirked because she was sure Rem had worn it for Subaru.

Ram Smiled "Hi Rem, how do you feel?"

Rem Blinked then focuses on Ram "Nee-sama, Rem feels much better. Thank you for asking." Smiled

Ram Smirked "And those clothes, Rem? It's rare to see you dressed like this. What reason would my precious little sister have to put on something this beautiful? Could it be perhaps that you put it on to..." Ram leaned in close to Rem and whispered into her ear. "….attract the attention of a special someone?"

Rem Blushed "NEE-SAMA!" Flusters

Ram: Started walking to a set of chairs at the table "Come one, Rem. Let's sit down so we can eat."

Rem nodded and smiled at her sister, following her. She sat down, suddenly becoming serious when she saw Emilia on the other side of the table, looking at her. Emilia and Rem stared daggers at each other, neither looking away.

" _Subaru will choose me" said Emilia in her mind._

* * *

Subaru slowly entered the dining room, a little nervous about what might happen during dinner. When he entered, a heavy feeling washed over him that the sight of the three girls staring at him. Just looking at all there faces, he could tell what they were saying. Emilia's face seemed to say, " _Come sit next to me, Subaru. I wanna kiss you again just like last time,_ " but then Rem's face was saying to him, " _Subaru-kun, Rem loves you no matter what you do. But I put this on just for you so we could be together._ " Subaru's eyes landed on Ram, pleading for ideas, but she just shrugged her shoulders with a face that said, " _Hmph._ "

" _Glad I could count on you, Ram." Thought Subaru_

Subaru stood for a moment, looking down at his hands. That was when he noticed he was still wearing his butler uniform, so he decided to use that as an excuse.

Subaru Chuckled nervously "I think I'll sit on this side. You know, since we're workers at the mansion." Subaru Walked to Rem and Ram's side

Emilia Pouted "You're going to leave me all by myself on this side? Besides, Rem already has Ram on her side."

Rem said nothing and continued to look at Subaru.

Subaru Wiped sweat from his forehead "I mean, i-if you want, I can sit next to you-".

"Yes!" said Emilia Smiling

Subaru Got up to walk to Emilia's side "Okay, I'm on my way." And then sat next to Emilia

Ram's neck muscles tightened as she stared menacingly at Subaru. Her hands clenched into fist on her lap below the table.

Ram Whispered "That Balse."

Rem looked at her sister and didn't want her causing trouble. She grabbed Ram's arm and shook her head.

Ram got the message and calmed down.

During dinner, Subaru made jokes that made everyone's spirits lift. Emilia laughed merrily, Rem simply smiled at every joke, and Ram just watched with a small smirk on her face. During one of her fits of laughter, Emilia grabbed onto Subaru's arm and pressed her breasts into him, causing him to blush madly at the soft feeling. At one point, she even to feed him, holding up a piece of food on a fork up to his mouth.

" Say, 'Ahhhhhhhh." Said Emilia

Ram was furious when Subaru would play along and even start flirting with Emilia in front of Rem. But when she looked at her sister, Rem didn't seem to be bothered by the sight and just kept eating with a blank expression without saying anything. Emilia smiled when she noticed Rem's silence, and claimed victory, assuming Rem gave up.

Emilia Smiled "Mmmmm, the food was delicious. Thank you very much, Ram" she Got out of her seat "Rem, I hope you feel better tomorrow so you can start work with your sister."

Rem Grimaced "Of course, Emilia-sama, Rem will WORK harder tomorrow to do what should be done."

The way Rem said 'work' didn't appeal to Emilia.

" _Has she really not given up?" thought Emilia_

Emilia Smiled while making a fist "Thanks you, Rem." Looked at Subaru "I'll see you later, Subaru." she then Winked seductively

Subaru Blushed "O-Okay..."

Emilia Leaved the dining room

Rem looked at Ram, pleading with her eyes for help.

Ram smiled and nodded. Accepting Rem's silent request.

"Balse, we have to start cleaning the dishes. I'll go to the kitchen and get the water ready while you and Rem clear the table and take the plates to the there." Said Ram

Subaru Smiled "Alright, Ram."

Ram nodded and flashed Subaru a killer look before turning to leave the dining room.

Subaru didn't understand the look, it gave him chills.

With Ram gone, Subaru and Rem were left alone in the dining room. Suddenly, Subaru got up and started picking up plates.

Rem got up and glared at Subaru. "Su-ba-ru."

Subaru was frightened by the tone of her voice and slowly turned around to look at her. "Y-Y-Y-Yes?"

Rem walked towards Subaru with a look of murderous intent. Subaru straightened his back against his will, standing like a soldier.

"R-R-Rem-rim, wh-what's up?"

Rem came closer.

Subaru started to back up with a nervous smile. He held his palms up to show that he was at her mercy, but also begging for her to stop walking. But Rem didn't stop. Subaru ended up tripping on the leg of a chair and fell onto his butt.

Rem's eyes grew worried when Subaru fell. Her hand reached out to grab him, but she wasn't fast enough to catch him. She ended up closing the distance between them, kneeled down to his level, and grabbed him by his uniform. She stared into his eyes as he stared back into hers.

"Subaru-kun..."

Subaru stayed still, unsure of what Rem had planned for him.

Rem pulled at Subaru's uniform and brought him closer. At the next moment, she was kissing him passionately. Moaning as she did so. Subaru was surprised and opened widened his eyes, not expecting this turn of event. Like how he did back in front of the mansion, Subaru started kissing her back, enjoying the feeling of her soft, beautiful lips on his own.

A spark ignited within Rem. She could feel how much different this kiss was than their first one. In this one, Subaru was giving his all to make sure his lips touched every parts of hers. Rem sat on Subaru's lap while he sat on the floor. Without breaking the kiss, Subaru reached around Rem to put a hand on her back and bring her closer. The two continued kissing passionately with desire of each other until Rem broke the kiss, leaving a line of saliva connecting the two.

Rem looked at Subaru seductively.

"Subaru-kun, Rem is sorry. Rem couldn't stand Emilia kissing you".

Subaru Blushed "That's why you attacked me right now?"

Rem blushed even more, if that was even possible, and cupped her face with her hands.

Something inside Subaru snapped when he saw Rem's face like that. A feeling of love washed over him that he couldn't help himself but pull Rem closer and simply kiss her again, but with more desire and more passion, Rem welcomed the kiss and embraced it with love. She put her arms around Subaru's neck so she could feel closer to him, and because it was something people did in the romance novels she had read before. At some point during the kiss, Subaru pressed his tongue against Rem's teeth, requesting access. Rem was shocked at the gesture and opened her mouth further to allow Subaru's tongue to enter her's. The feeling of his tongue caused Rem to moan seductively, which also made Subaru blush even more brighter, to the point that he almost looked like a tomato.

Hoping to get further, Subaru lowered his arm that was around Rem's back and eased it towards her rear. When Subaru's hand touched Rem's butt, Rem shuddered and moaned with pleasure at the feeling of being touched by Subaru's hands in such a way that brought her close to doing something indecent. Unconsciously, Rem began to sway her hips back in forth in a grinding motion, rubbing against Subaru's leg. Before things got too intense, they both broke the kiss and looked into each other's eye, knowing what they wanted.

Subaru took the hand that was groping Rem's butt and moved it to her waist. However, Rem had other plans. She gently used the hand that was around Subaru's neck and used it to move his hand from her waist and to her thigh. Once again, the feeling of Subaru touching her in places no one had ever touched her before brought a small moan from her mouth.

Subaru gave Rem a quick kiss and looked into her eyes as he slowly started to slip his hand under her skirt. Rem looked back at Subaru, her small smile and light blush letting him know that she was ready to let Subaru do whatever he wanted with her.

"Rem..." said Subaru

Rem's face flushed at her name. Then she nodded.

Subaru swallowed the saliva he had in his mouth, nervous about what he was about to do. However, the cute look Rem had on her face edged him on, so he continued to slide his hand up her thigh and cup the Rem's ass more directly. He could feel the thin fabric of Rem's panties below his hand, and it excited him.

Rem gasped when Subaru squeezed her butt, who was currently feeling her smooth skin under his fingertips. Rem began to grind her hips again, kissing Subaru once again as she moaned into his mouth.

Suddenly, the two heard footsteps approaching the dining room. Their hearts stopped beating for a second when they heard the noise. In a flash, both were back on their feet. Subaru tried to act casual while Rem pulled the hemming of her skirt down. The blushes on their faces remained as Rem whispered to Subaru.

"Subaru-kun, we should go to the kitchen with the plates immediately." Said Rem

Rem caught sight of Subaru's pants and instantly became even more embarrassed. She quickly tried to get out of sight.

"Rem will go first." She Grabbed almost all of the plates and practically runs to the kitchen

Subaru wiped his forehead that was beaded with nervous sweat. With a sigh, he looked down. Then his eyes widened.

"Crap." Said Subaru

It seemed that while Rem had been edging Subaru on to touch her more and more, he had grown a boner.

" _There's no way Rem didn't notice this. Damn it, that's probably what made her run away." Thought Subaru_

Subaru slumped in defeat and noticed something else on him pants. " _What the hell?"_

* * *

Rem rushed down the hall, almost running, with the dishes she had. In front of her was Ram, who had been wondering what had taken them so long.

"Rem, what happened?" asked Ram

Rem didn't answer and instead kept rushing past her sister who started following her.

" I can't believe I wet Subaru-kun. He surely thinks I'm some sort of pervert now." Rem Smiled _"Although, Subaru-kun_ is _bigger than I thought"._

At that thought, Rem heard her sister's footsteps behind her.

* * *

Subaru was in the dining room touching his pants because he saw the dampness on his legs had knew it hadn't come from him.

Subaru used a finger to get some of the mystery stuff onto it. He pulled it up to his nose and sniffed it, but he didn't recognize it. "What is this?"

Giving it another go, Subaru smelled the stuff again but still couldn't identify it. He looked down at his damp leg and wondered where it could have come from. It was so sudden that he just couldn't think of what could have happened to lead to this wet spot. That was when it hit him. The leg that was wet was the one Rem had been grinding her crotch on. Subaru looked at the spot with wide eyes.

"Rem..."

Meanwhile in the corridor on the way to the kitchen, Ram caught up to Rem and stopped her. Rem's face was completely red.

Ram Raised an eyebrow "What happened? Why is your face red?"

Rem Blushed "Rem will tell Nee-sama later."

They both went to the kitchen without saying another word and started to wash the dishes.

" Now will you tell me what happened, Rem? And why were you so nervous and jumpy?" asked Ram

A sudden thought came to her head as she thought of what Subaru might have done, instantly becoming angry. "WHAT DID HE SAY TO YOU?! DID HE DO SOMETHING TO YOU THAT YOU DIDN'T LIKE?!"

"W-Well, Nee-sama, what happened was-…" said Rem

Subaru arrived with a bright red face as well and put the dishes on the kitchen table, noticing as the twins suddenly stared at him. Rem and Subaru's eyes met and they both went red faced and averted each other's gazes out of embarrassment. Ram noticed their reactions to one another.

"S _omething's going on between these two and I'm not sure if I like it." thought Ram_

"R-Ram, the food was delicious by the way. Thanks a ton."

Subaru Looked at Rem "Rem, I hope you rest well tonight."

"A-And the same to you, Subaru." said Rem while Blushing

Ram was surprised by Rem's lack of honorifics.

Subaru returned the smile and left the kitchen, heading towards the bathroom to wash up before going to bed.

"Okay Rem, there's something big you're not telling me and I want to know what it is." Said Ram

No longer holding back, Rem hugged her older sister tightly, telling her that Subaru felt the same for her as she did for him. Not quite fully understanding Rem's quick babbling, Ram asked Rem to slow down and tell her everything. More embarrassed than she had ever been, Rem told Ram what happened in great detail. She told her about the kissing, the holding, the touching, the feeling of Subaru's fingers, the rush she got when she placed Subaru's hand on her leg, everything. Hesitantly, Rem even told her sister about what she had left on Subaru's pants before running out.

Ram Blushed "Wow, Rem. Seriously, I didn't know you were such a pervert."

Rem hung her head in shame. It wasn't lady like to act the way she did in the dining room.

Ram Smiled "Well, this confirms it. Balse wants you in more ways than one, but why don't you make it official already?"

" Rem thinks Subaru is trying to figure out what he feels for Emilia-sama before he makes his final decision."

Ram Sighed "Well, it makes sense since he was basically after her since he first got here. But I'm sure he's pick my pretty sister. Poor Balse must be using his little brain to it's limit trying to figure out who he wants."

Rem Pouted "Subaru is not stupid."

Ram Smirked "But he'll be the biggest idiot in the world if he doesn't choose a girl as cute, adorable, and sexy as this one right in front of me."

Ram reached towards Rem and gave her breasts a tight squeeze. This caused Rem to moan loudly and blush madly.

"Eeeeeeeeepp!" yelled Rem

Rem pushed Ram away from her and covered her breasts with her arms. "NEE-SAMA, REM IS SENSITIVE THERE! DON'T DO THAT AGAIN PLEASE!"

Hearing her sister moan, Ram scoffed and smiled.

"Wow, what a perverted little sister I have."

Ram kept playing and teasing Rem as they continued to wash the dishes. Once in a while, poking different parts of her body and causing Rem to squeal with pleasure. But then immediately met with a glare from Rem. Ram would always Smile smugly and shrug her shoulders as if she was innocent.

Subaru, on the other hand, was on the way to the bathroom to take a bath, feeling he was deserving of some time to himself in the huge tub.

Subaru Sighed "I feel like yesterday and today is totally enough to be written into four chapters of some story. Hmmmmmmm. Maybe I'll write a book one day. Ahhh, who knows."

Subaru sighed as he neared the bathroom. Blushing at the thoughts of what happened today. "I'm tired, but I don't think it was so bad. Rem definitely made it better for me. Man, I didn't know she still liked me." He blushed more. "Or that her body was to die for." He blushed even more. "Or that she wanted me to…..do things to her. Man….she really does want me as badly as I want her. I guess that ends the perfect day."

Little did Subaru know that what waited for him in the bathroom was something that told him the night was still young.

 **To be continue…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Re:Zero does not belong to me.**

Natsuki Subaru was happily thinking about Rem and everything that had happened that day while he took off his clothes. The bathroom he used was only used by Roswaal and him since it was reserved only for men while the other bathroom was only for the girls. Subaru took a towel from a basket at the entrance and put his used uniform in another. He then entered the foggy bathroom that was full of steam that came from the hot bath water. He washed himself first before entering the bathtub, letting out a big sigh of satisfaction as the hot water relaxed his muscles, melting away any stress he had hidden in his muscles.

" Aaaaahhhhhh, this feels so good." Said Subaru while feeling his muscles relax

The quiet sound of disrupted water reached Subaru's ears. He looked around the room but couldn't see clearly through the steam. However, he noticed a small ripple in the water make its way towards him.

"You're right about that, Subaru."

Subaru was shocked to hear another voice when he was supposed to be the only one there. He stood up and watched as the vapor dissipated and revealed the silver haired Emilia completely naked in front of him. Subaru immediately blushed and looked away to spare Emilia from his lustful gaze. It was a sight so mesmerizing and unbelievable that Subaru thought that he must have been dreaming, but concluded it to be false after pinching himself a few times. He looked back up at Emilia, at the sight he thought he'd only see in his dreams. But this was real, this was happening. Emilia was showing her full self to Subaru.

Emilia's hands were joined between her legs to hide her most delicate part, squeezing her large, perfect breasts together and making her look like a sexy Playboy model. Pink, erect nipples were perfectly placed on Emilia's breasts, making Subaru's mind go blank at the thought of playing with them. Her pale, pink skin look so smooth and so soft the Subaru had to resist the urge to completely throw away his decency and lunge at Emilia with lewd intentions on his mind, planning to do whatever he wanted with her perfect body. With a well curved waist, a flat, sexy belly, and smooth, long, white legs, Emilia was the symbol of beauty. She was the epitome of sexiness. She was everything and more.

Before Subaru could even comment on Emilia's looks, Emilia looked down at Subaru's crotch and blushed while putting a hand to her mouth. Emilia hid a smile behind her hand.

"Subaru...it's...up." said Emilia

Subaru looked down and instantly knew what she meant. His blush stayed strong as he nervously chuckled, still standing.

"Ah, heheheh".Sat down on the edge of the bath tub "E-E-Emilia, wh-wh-what are you doing here?"

Emilia blushed as she slowly approached Subaru. Little by little, the details of her body become clearer and clearer to his eyes.

"You did not realize the meaning behind my message when I said "I'll see you later"?"

"N-No, I didn't realize, but that still doesn't explain what you're doing here."

Emilia looked at Subaru with seductive half-lidded eyes and started swaying her hips with each step she took. She licked her bottom lip and lightly bit it as she came closer to Subaru.

"Well, I wanted to see you and maybe sleep with you."

A part of Subaru still couldn't believe this was happening. Emilia was being surprisingly aggressive as she approached more and more. Subaru only saw the predatory beauty that approached him with eyes that looked like they wanted to devour him sexually. Subaru started to scoot back, but then Emilia grabbed him by throwing herself on top of him. She wrapped her arms around Subaru and kissed him by pulling him towards her, causing the two to fall into the water. They both broke the surface at the same time. Subaru sat down on seats in the water when Emilia leaning forward towards him again, and kissed him further. Subaru felt Emilia's breasts press against his chest. They were so soft and plushy that they reminded him of pillows that he just wanted to lay his head onto. But he couldn't do it. Suddenly, Subaru grabbed Emilia by the shoulders and separated her from him.

" Emilia…..I'm sorry".

Subaru ran out of the bathroom, leaving a shocked and saddened half-elf behind him.

Emilia stood in the bath tub, alone once again. It would seem that Subaru had made his decision on who he wanted, and she wasn't it.

* * *

Subaru came out of the bathroom running with just a towel wrapped around his waist. It wasn't until he reached his room did he begin to catch his breath.

" I….I didn't think Emilia would ever…...do something like that. It's…..It's so unlike her."

As Subaru changed, he began to think of why he ran from Emilia, the perfect goddess of beauty. If, in fact, the same situation had appeared two days ago, Subaru would have become a man after accepting Emilia's urgency to take him where he stood, but now he felt different as if what had just happened in the bathroom was wrong. But he didn't feel bad about it? What happened in the dining room was no different from what had just happened with Emilia. Rem wanted Subaru to have sex with her while Emilia also wanted to sex with him, but he reacted differently with each. With Rem, he was all for it, he was ready to grant Rem's wishes and make her into a woman, but he stopped when someone walked by. However, with Emilia, he stopped it. Emilia wanted him, but he himself refused to do anything and ran away.

"It almost felt like I was betraying Rem. But why did it feel that way?"

He thought again of the two situations, but the more he thought about it the more he found himself thinking of Rem. Images flooded his mind; Rem crying when she found him alive after the mabeast attack, Rem smiling at him with tears in her eyes, Rem looking at him with passion as he struggled to get the written language down, Rem walking him in the capital, Rem pulling him into a kiss, Rem telling him for the first time that she loved him, Rem was the only thing he thought about.

Subaru could no longer deny the fact that he loved Rem, and what he felt for Emilia was nothing more than an appreciation and love for everything she had done to help him. Realizing this, Subaru put on his casual clothing and went to Rem's room. He had to tell her.

 **Rem's Room**

Rem arrived to her room after provocations with a certain demon rose who lived in the mansion. Rem had her own bathroom in her room so she decided to take a short bath before bed. When she finished washing up, she came out and put on a pair of panties and a nightgown. Smiling about what she was going to do tomorrow for her Subaru, Rem crawled into bed. Suddenly, someone began knocking on her bedroom door. Groaning, Rem got up thinking that it was probably going to be her sister wanting to say something, but her skin started to get a tingly feeling as she came closer to the door as if her own body eagerly waiting for her to open the door. With high anticipation, Rem threw open the door and saw her beloved Subaru on the other side, wheezing as if he had been running. He was twiddling with his thumbs while looking down as if he was embarrassed to be standing in front of Rem. She saw the guilt in his eyes, noticing that he looked very uncomfortable and couldn't avoid asking him a question.

"Subaru-kun, what happened? Why do you look so guilty?" asked Rem

" ….Rem."

"Yes, Subaru?"

Subaru Looked down his feet "Rem, Emilia kissed me again…..and I want you to erase her lips for me."

Rem didn't need to be asked twice. In an instant, Rem grabbed Subaru's by the shoulders and made him bend down. To make things easier, Rem went onto the tip of her toes and gave Subaru the most passionate kiss she could muster. The kiss was so condensed with passion and love that it erased any doubt that Subaru may have had about dating anyone other than Rem. Subaru hugged her around the waist and returned the passion in the kiss back to Rem.

Subaru and Rem broke the kiss and looked at each other like before, full of desire. Nothing was said as Rem grabbed Subaru's hand, guiding him inside her room. Subaru closed the door behind him so they could have some privacy. With the outside world cut off, the two indulged in each other. Rem used her elegant hands to remove SUbaru's shirt and feel his chest as he removed Rem's nightgown, leaving her in only a pair of black panties. Now wanting to be left out, Rem kneeled down and tugged Subaru's pants off, leaving him in his boxers. Rem stood back up, embarrassed. Subaru took in the sight like it was the greatest thing to ever come in his life.

The two blushed on a whole nother level as Subaru admired the blue demon's beautiful skin. Rem was a bit embarrassed, trying to cover her breasts with a single arm while also admiring Subaru's body. She liked the fact that he was taller than her. I made him seem manlier and that much more of her hero. In this world, having spiky hair was not common so Rem loved that he was different that way. While his muscles were smaller and less define as on most men, Subaru still stayed fit.

Subaru tried to not look but couldn't turn his gaze from Rem's angelic figure and cute face. She was so sexy it should have been a crime. Rem just looked into Subaru's eyes with longing. Finally, Subaru made the first move and lightly removed Rem's hand that was covering her breasts so he could see them. When Subaru moved her hand, Rem's breasts were open for him to marvel at. Rem looked away in embarrassment because no one except her parents and her sister had ever seen her naked. She shut her eyes, feeling Subaru's eyes burn a hole through her chest.

Pinching Rem's chin lightly, Subaru made her look at him. He smiled when he saw the pink tint spreading on her cheeks. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, trying to comfort and reassure her that it was alright.

"You're so beautiful, Rem" said Subaru

Tears of happiness started to fall from Rem's face at those words. She never thought she would ever find that special someone who would love her and make her feel happy again, but here he was in front of her, reassuring her of her confidence in her beauty.

"S-Subaru!" said Rem

Rem embraced Subaru by hugging him around his neck and kissing him vigorously. Subaru felt Rem's nipples against his chest and couldn't stop himself from becoming hard again.

Rem opened her eyes wide when she felt something touch her leg. Breaking the kiss, Rem looked down to see that a mound had formed in his boxers. She immediately pulled his boxers down, letting loose his fully erect member. Rem smiled happily when she saw just how hard Subaru had gotten just by being kissed by her. Doing as she read in her romance novels, Rem gently wrapped a hand around his member and began to light stroke it back and forth. It was hotter and heavier than Rem had imagined so she giggled softly when she played with it. She heard a grunt and looked up to see Subaru with a look of pure ecstasy on his face.

With one hand on Subaru's chest and the other stroking his member, Rem looked at Subaru pleadingly. "Subaru..." said Rem

Subaru understood Rem's silent request and moved the both of them towards her bed. Rem let go of Subaru and fell back onto the bed, displaying herself to Subaru. Nervously smiling, Rem placed a hand between her large breasts and brought her knees together, her chest rising and falling rapidly. The sight was so tempting that Subaru immediately threw himself onto her and began kissing her on the lips feverishly. With one hand, Subaru grabbed onto one of Rem's breasts and started moving it in a circular motion that made Rem moan into his mouth. With his other hand, Subaru began removing Rem's last article of clothing she had on, the only thing protecting her innocence from Subaru.

Subaru lowered Rem's panties down to her knees and started to caress her thigh. Rem broke the kiss to release a heavenly moan of pure lust that was music to Subaru's ears. Wanting to hear more, Subaru ventured further and felt the slick, wet folds that Rem kept hidden under her cute maid outfit. Subaru teased Rem by pressing a finger between her folds, making her moan even louder. Her body twitched under him, unable to handle all the attention her crotch was getting from Subaru's hand. Mind full of lewd ideas and sexual desires, Rem reached down and began stroking Subaru's member again. His face twisted in ecstasy again at the soft feeling of Rem's hand wrapped around him. Biting her bottom lip, Rem scooted further onto the bed and brought her knees up on either side of Subaru, making her quivering pussy more noticeable. Gasping with pleasure, Rem pressed the tip of Subaru's rock hard member into her wet entrance.

Subaru felt the warmth that was Rem and looked at her with lust. "Rem…."

Rem didn't say anything, but instead kissed him. She wrapped her legs around Subaru's waist and broke the kiss. Releasing Subaru's member, Rem moved her arms so they were at each sides of her head, spread out. Rem smiled thoughtfully and nodded at Subaru, who kissed her before pressing in. As Subaru started to enter slowly into Rem, Rem grit her teeth as pain and pleasure coursed throughout her entire body. Loud, pleasing moans escaped both Rem's and Subaru's mouth as they finally started to feel each other to their full extent.

The feeling of having her walls stretched out this much brought so much pleasure to Rem that her eyes started to roll into her head as her tongue hung out the side of her mouth. Ragged breaths escaped her mouth as Subaru moved deeper and deeper into her. Subaru hit a point where he couldn't move further. Knowing what was to come, Rem held her arms out to Subaru for him to embrace. Subaru lowered himself so Rem could hug him tightly.

Member throbbing, Subaru buried his head into the crook of Rem's neck.

"Ready?" Subaru asked

Rem didn't vocally answer. Instead, she nodded and Subaru felt it in her neck. Knowing it was going to hurt, Subaru began lightly kissing Rem's neck, hoping to calm her down and ease away the pain that was soon to come. Subaru moved out of Rem a little and suddenly thrusted into her with all his might.

Rem screamed in both pain and pleasure as Subaru broke her hymen, making them one. She bit down onto Subaru neck from the pain and shook as she felt Subaru slide all the way in. When Subaru went as far as he could, Rem wiggled underneath him, trying to distract herself from the pain. She ended up releasing Subaru from her mouth and started gasping as the pain started to subside slowly.

Kissing her neck, Subaru tried to make Rem relax. Dotting every inch of her neck with a kiss, Rem finally began to calm down and giggle at Subaru's relentless kisses. Upon hearing the sweet laughter that was Rem, Subaru looked up at Rem worryingly.

" Are you okay?" asked Subaru worried

Tears were still falling down Rem's face, but the pain that had once been in her eyes was gone. She unwrapped her legs and arm from around Subaru and placed them back to the side, her arms placed on Subaru's chest.

"Rem loves Subaru. And now Rem is finally Subaru's, now and forever."

Giving Rem a small kiss on the lips, Subaru smiled happily.

"I'm going to start moving, Rem."

Rem nodded. Subaru began to slowly come out of Rem. When he was almost out he entered her again, slowly. The friction inside Rem caused her to squeal in ecstasy, and when Subaru would thrust inside, she would gasp. It only took a minute for Subaru to feel confident enough that Rem could handle more and started to thrust in and out of her faster. Her moans increased in volume the faster and harder Subaru went, hearing Rem absolutely enjoy being taken by him made Subaru thrust even faster. When Subaru was practically hitting Rem with his hips, Rem began to cry out to Subaru.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Please, don't stop, Subaru! Keep going!" said Rem

Subaru kept thrusting into Rem, feeling so incredible that he couldn't stop. As Subaru continued pushing himself inside Rem, he reached down to take one of Rem's nipples into his mouth with his hand played with the other. Unknownst to Subaru, Rem's nipples were extremely sensitive. The treatment Subaru gave her mounds made her scream even louder and her body convulse, making her walls squeeze around Subaru's member. His face twitched at the feeling.

"Rem, if you squeeze me like that I won't last any longer". said Subaru feeling like it was almost there

Rem didn't stop squeezing, feeling herself come close to finishing. Everytime Subaru thrusted into her, she would gasp and squeeze harder. She could tell from Subaru's face that he was close as well.

"Please, Subaru! Give all of it to me! Fill me with your love!"

Subaru continued to ram into Rem going deeper until her hit her cervix. The amount of pleasure that washed over Rem was too much and made her form an ahegao again. Rem tightened around Subaru again. With one final push, Subaru buried his member deep inside Rem, releasing a fair amount of his cum into Rem's womb. Rem let out another shout of ecstasy as she came at the same time as Subaru. Sweating, Subaru stayed inside Rem until his member stopped twitching. Subaru looked up at Rem when he heard her giggle happily.

"Hehe. Subaru came inside, Rem".

Subaru slowly slid out of Rem and collapsed next to her. The two were breathing heavily, now done with their little "exercise". Subaru looked at Rem, watching her slightly ajar mouth take in and release air. There was a vibrant smile plastered on her face as she thought about what just happened. Subaru reached towards Rem and made her look at him by cupping her cheek. They both stared into each other's eyes lovingly.

"I'm sorry, Rem." Said Subaru

" Why is Subaru apologizing? " Rem's tone of voice changed, making her sound sad. "Could it be that Subaru regrets what he did with Rem?"

Subaru shook his head. "No, Rem. I wanna apologize for not realizing that I loved you before. I wanna apologize for not having realized it sooner and making you wait".

Tears welled up in Rem's eyes as she heard his words.

"So that means that Subaru….."

"I love you, Rem, and I always will."

He said it softly, but with seriousness so Rem knew he meant it. As Rem shut her eyes and continued to cry out of happiness, Subaru reached across again and pulled the nude Rem to his chest and kissed her forehead. In response, Rem put her hands between them and clung to his chest.

"Rem loves you, Subaru." said Rem

Subaru lifted her chin and kissed her tenderly, savoring the taste of her lips. Subaru then picked up the sheets and threw them over him and Rem.

Rem turned around so her back was to Subaru. Knowing what to do, Subaru wrapped an arm around her and pulled her towards him, feeling her bare back on his chest. They both welcomed the feeling of each other's warmth.

"Good night, Rem." Said Subaru

"Goodnight, Subaru-kun" said Rem.

They both fell asleep, exhausted from their activity, but happy that the troublesome day ended on such a happy note that made both of them want to relive it forever.

 _ **To be continued…..**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Re:Zero does not belong to me.**

Songbirds chirped at the first sight of the sun, reaching the lovely couple sleeping in the mansion. Rem was the first to wake, opening her eyes and smiled when she remembered the beautiful dream she had the night before. At the thought of it, Rem scoffed.

" _As if that would even happen_." Rem thought

She threw the blanket off of her and looked down at herself when she noticed it was a bit drafty.

" _Why am I naked_? "

She felt something tug at her bare waist and noticed it was an arm and hand. _" Who's hand is this_?

Turning her body, Rem saw Subaru was the one hugging her. What made her heart race even more was the fact the Subaru was naked as well. " _Su-Su-Subaru is naked in my bed!_ "

She reached forward and poked Subaru's cheek.

" _THAT WASN'T A DREAM!?" she yelled in her head_

Rem blushed as she felt Subaru hand squeeze her butt and pull her closer. This made her smile.

"Subaru is mine. He chose me, and told me that he loves me."

Her blush was even more red now.

"He sure showed me how much he loved me yesterday."

Rem began to stroke Subaru's face, smiling when she how much more toned his muscles looked. She must've not noticed them in the middle of the night. But now that the morning sun flooded into the room, she could definitely see them now. Thinking about last night, Rem wondered is she had the right to do whatever she wanted to Subaru while he was awake. Rem made her decision, saying that she would allow Subaru to do whatever he wanted to her when she was asleep. The thought of Subaru touching her while she slept aroused her. Leaning forward, Rem planted a small kiss on his lips. Subaru didn't wake up from it, but did mumble in his sleep with a face that gave the impression that he was having a lewd dream.

" Hehehehehehe….moooore" said Subaru in his sleep

Rem wondered what or who he was dreaming about. She scornfully looked at his calm face, hoping it wasn't about Emilia. Her blush disappeared.

"What could Subaru be dreaming about that would make him look so perverted?" said Rem

She pinched his cheeks to emphasize her point.

"Reeeeeemmmmmm…."

Rem smiled and blushed again, cupping her cheeks with her hands. "Well, if it's about me then that makes it okay."

Still smiling, Rem cuddled against Subaru's chest and heard the door to her room slowly open.

"Rem, how did you sleeeeep." Said Ram when she entered

Ram strained the last word out at the sight before her. Both Subaru and Rem laid nude in the same bed. Ram's mouth fell open as her eyes landed on Rem, who was covering herself up with the blanket.

"N-N-N-Nee-sama!"

"Rem..."

After looking into Rem's panicked eyes, Ram then looked at the snoring Subaru who had an arm hanging off the side of the bed with drool leaking out the corner of his mouth. The sight made her furious.

"BAAAALSE!"

Subaru grunted and slowly lifted his head up at the sudden outburst.

Rem kept the blanket wrapped around her and leapt from the bed.

" Nee-sama must go." She started to softly push Ram out the door. "Emilia cannot find out about this so please go".

Ram tried to push back, but Rem used her oni strength to keep Ram at bay. "But Rem..."

"Rem will explain it to Nee-sama later. Right now, Nee-sama must leave."

She finished off her sentence by giving one last push and closing the door in front of her sister. From behind Rem, Subaru spoke slowly while rubbing his eyes.

" Rem, where you are?" asked Subaru

Rem walked back towards the bed as he sat on the edge of it, butt naked. "Rem is here, Subaru."

"Was there someone at the door?"

Still covering herself with the blanket, Rem pressed herself into Subaru and cuddled up against him, looking like a wrap that could smile.

"It was nothing, Subaru. How did you sleep?"

Subaru blushed when he recollected the memories of last night.

"I slept soundly thanks to you. Last night almost felt like a dream."

"Rem also thought that everything that happened last night was a dream. I didn't really think that Subaru would ever want to do such things with me."

"Don't worry, Rem. I'll always be with you and I'll always cherish you no matter what. "

He grabbed Rem around the waist as the blanket fell from Rem's shoulders.

Both blushed as they as they looked at each other's naked bodies once more in better lighting. Subaru couldn't control himself with such a beauty in front of him and leaned forward to take one of Rem's nipples into his mouth. Rem immediately started moaning, feeling his slick tongue dance across her sensitive breast. Liking the attention, Rem pulled Subaru's head closer so his face was being squished in her beautiful mounds. Subaru unlatched from Rem's nipple and began applying heartfelt kisses across both her breasts. Little by little, Subaru began to kiss higher, reaching her chest, her collar bones, and then curving up to her neck. This made Rem gasp and moan louder until Subaru silenced her with a deep kiss on her lips.

The desire to repeat last night's event was strong between the two. They so desperately wanted to embrace each other once again and connect on another level that you can only do with the one you loved. The kiss was getting more heated when suddenly Rem felt something in her between legs, touching her thigh. Breaking the kiss, she looked down to see Subaru's erect member.

"Subaru looks like he's happy to be with Rem again. "

She shook her hips to move Subaru's member so he knew what she was talking about, making him blush.

" With you this close, I'll always be happy."

" Hehehe, Rem is also happy that Subaru feels this way. But we do not have time, we have to work."

Rem got up from her bed and retrieved Subaru's clothes from last night that were strewn on the floor, passing them to him. While pouting with disappointment, Subaru changed and Rem put on her maid outfit. Before leaving the room, Subaru gave Rem a quick, passionate kiss on the lips.

" I'm going to change into my butler's uniform and take a bath so it'll take a little bit of time." Said Subaru

Rem nodded, understanding.

Subaru turned around before leaving to wink at Rem. "We'll finish what we started later."

Rem stood in her room, completely red at the thought of her and Subaru making love again. Then a new thought came to mind that blew those other ones aside and filled her thoughts with determination. She opened the door and spoke with warning to Subaru.

" Subaru, if Emilia-sama gets closer to you you will feel the wrath of Rem".

Subaru's face went completely white while he nodded before leaving. Rem went in the opposite direction and went to the kitchen, a smile plastered on her innocent face.

In the kitchen, Ram was cutting vegetables vigorously with a face that was twisted in anger that gave the impression that she was having bad thoughts. When Rem entered the kitchen, Ram stopped cutting and plunged the knife deep into the wooden kitchen table. Rem saw the knife go all the way through and could see the blade at the bottom.

" GIVE ME ONE, JUST _ONE_ GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL THAT FUCKING BALSE RIGHT NOW!"

Without hesitating, Rem answered with the biggest smile on her face. "Because, Subaru is Rem's boyfriend now."

"Seriously?! You really think that pervert is your boyfriend?"

Ram removed the knife from the table as easily as taking one out of butter and slabbed it down onto the table.

"Last night, I saw him leave Roswaal's bathroom...and…" She puffed her cheeks, unable to contain her rage. " ...AND EMILIA-SAMA CAME AFTER HIM!"

Rem's smile shrunk but didn't go away. Her new smile looked sinister.

"Hmmm, so he was in the bathroom with Emilia-sama? Thank you, Nee-sama, for informing me of this."

Ram was bewildered by Rem's lack of an explosive or sad reaction. She expected Rem to at least weep onto her shoulder, but that never happened.

"Rem, why are you acting like you don't care? Subaru is taking advantage of you!" said Ram

"Nee-sama, it's not that Rem doesn't care. Subaru already told me what Emilia-sama did to him, but he didn't tell me where or how she did it"

Ram Raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"Subaru came to my room last night feeling guilty, as if he had done something wrong. He told me that Emilia-sama had kissed him again."

Rem blushed at the memories. "He told me that he wanted Rem to erase her lips from his."

Ram eyes opened wide "He felt bad that another woman kissed him? (Scoffs) Well that explains why he ran out of the bathroom."

Rem nodded.

"Hmph, well that explains why you're not bothered."

Rem chuckled and rose a hand. " Oh no, Rem IS bothered, he didn't tell me they were naked in the bathroom."

With that out of the way, Ram decided to ask about this morning.

"Okay, but _now_ will you explain to me why you and Balse were naked in your bed"

Rem blushed and looked away to avert Ram's confused gaze. This worried Ram.

" Please…...please don't tell me you gave yourself to Balse."

"Rem…..Rem made love with her Subaru."

Ram groaned and put her face in her hands then slid them down to look at her sister. " How could you sleep with Subaru without knowing if he loves only you?"

"Subaru chose me last night." Said Rem

She put a hand to her hip and held a hand out towards her sister, speaking in a serious manner.

" Like Nee-sama said, Subaru had the opportunity to stay with Emilia-sama in the bathroom but instead came to me."

"Okay then, so you're telling me that he said it?" said Ram

Rem Nodded "Yes, Subaru declared his love to Rem and even apologized to for having taken so long."

Ram Sighed "Huh, at least he has manners".

Now content, Ram approached her sister and gave her a hug. "I'm happy for you, Rem. But also, why did you make that sinister smile when I told you that I saw Subaru and Emilia-sama come out of the bathroom?"

Rem's sinister face returned "Because I told him this morning that if I saw him with Emilia-sama. He would know what it's like to be with an angry me."

Ram Chuckles "I understand."

 **Subaru's Room**

Subaru had just finished changing and was chilling out on his bed, looking up at the ceiling worryingly.

"I hope nothing bad happens to me today."

 **The Kitchen**

"So Rem, change of subject." Said Ram putting an elbow on the table and rested her cheek on her hand, speaking happily. "How was Balse last night?"

Rem Blushed and smiled "It was the best night of my life. Subaru was so kind and also rough…..I liked it."

Ram was surprised that her sister would say something so openly. "Was it really that good?"

Rem Nodded "Everything he did, he did with passion and love."

Ram giggled before asking in a seductive tone. " So, did he caressed you a lot?"

Rem Blushed "Yes, he did it a lot. If Rem didn't stop this morning, I wouldn't be here with Nee-sama right now."

"So you guys did perverted things right after I left?"

Cupping her face with her hands, Rem nodded.

Ram Smiled warmly "Seriously Rem, I'm glad that you've finally found someone who loves you as much as I do." Hugged Rem

Rem Returned the hug "Thank you, Nee-sama. And don't worry, Rem knows how to punish Subaru if he ignores my threat."

Ram Smirked "I counting on you to punish Balse since he deserves it."

Rem smiled and nodded.

* * *

Subaru walked into the kitchen, adjusting the collar of the butler's uniform and noticed the twins turn to look at him with different expressions. Rem had a look that was welcoming, but Ram looked at Subaru judgingly as if he had done something wrong. From the looks alone, Subaru could easily deduce to the idea that Rem told Ram about last night. Ram was probably wondering if Subaru was really good enough for her sister. Subaru didn't care about the fact that Rem told her sister because it was nearly impossible for her to keep anything from her sister.

" _They're twins, so of course they would tell each other everything." Thought Subaru while staring at them_

Subaru walked to where Rem was standing looked at her lovingly. " Is everything alright?"

"Yes Subaru, nothing is wrong." said Rem

She started to walk towards Subaru with the intent of kissing him. Subaru saw this and leaned forward to kiss her too. Ram blushed when she saw the two lean in to kiss each other so normally as if she wasn't even there. When their lips met, Ram pretended to tie a noose around her neck and hang herself.

Subaru and Rem loosened their kiss. Blushing at the fact that they were able to kiss wherever they wanted. At the sight, Ram crossed her arms with a sly smile.

"Well, after shamlessly kissing in front of me, I guess everything that happened last night was true." Said Ram

Subaru and Rem turned towards Ram and turned completely red. Rem looks down from embarrassment at how easily she had forgotten that her sister was there. Subaru started to scratch his head nervously.

Ram Smiled "Aawww how cute to see the two of you blushing, but we can talk about this later. We have to serve breakfast. Beatrice-sama decided to leave the library and join because Puck-sama may eat with Emilia as well."

Ram Looked at Subaru "Balse, you prepare the trays and I'll give you the food. Rem, go to prepare the cleaning materials, today we have to clean the whole mansion because it's been two days since it's been cared for properly."

Everyone nodded and began to work. Ram placed three meals in the tray Subaru prepared as Rem gathered the cleaning materials by the door.

"Balse, when you finish in the dining room, return to wash the dishes. Then, I want you to go out and trim the bushes and trees at the front of the mansion. When you finish all that, come back and help Rem clean the bathrooms."

Subaru Smiles "Huh, it's a busy day, but I'll do it."

Subaru walked over to the tray but was blocked by Rem.

She hugged Subaru, burying her face in his chest taking a deep breath to smell his scent. She began to rub herself onto him, making sure to touch every inch of his body. Behind his back, Rem's hands began to rub down lower. Ram looked at what Rem is doing and smiled.

Subaru Blushed "R-Rem, what are you doing?"

"Rem is just taking her day's motivation." Said Rem

Subaru Sighed "Don't be silly Rem, we have work to do."

He smiled as he started petting Rem on the top of her head. Rem smiled and released Subaru so he could pick up the tray and leave. When Subaru left, Rem turned and see her sister had a smirk on her face.

"Was doing that to him really necessary? You do know that it'll only bring problems to you, right? Or is that what you're looking for?" said Ram with a smirk on her face

Rem Looked away "Rem does not know what Nee-sama is talking about."

Ram Smiled "You think I didn't notice that you made sure to put your scent all over Subaru."

Rem Blushed and started to pouting "NEE-SAMA, HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"

"For starters, I'm the oldest. Hahahaha! Well, let's go. We have a lot of work to do."

"Okay." She said as she Follows Ram

Both took their materials and went to clean. Meanwhile, Subaru had just arrived to the dining room. Emilia was staring out the window while Beatrice was playing with Puck. Emilia realized that Subaru arrived and smiled at him. Subaru returned the smile as he greeted the room.

"Good morning, everyone!" said Subaru

Puck was the first to respond after he finished being tickled by Beatrice.

"Good morning, Subaru, how are you?"

Subaru Bowed "I'm fine thanks for asking, Puck."

"Nii-chan, don't talk to that bug. It has no manners. Keep playing with me." Said beatrice

Subaru Sighed "I don't have time to argue with you today, Beako, so I'll let you off the hook this time, okay?"

Beatrice pouted by puffing her cheeks and looking away. "Hmph!"

Upon his arrival, Emilia approached Subaru with an embarrassed look. "Subaru, can we talk alone?"

Subaru Shrugged "Of course, no problem."

The two exited the dining room and were alone in the hallway outside. At once, Emilia nervously clasped her hands at her waist and bowed.

" Subaru, please forgive me for last night." Said Emilia

Subaru Scratched back of his head "F-Forgive you for what, Emilia-tan?"

Emilia rose her head but refused to look at Subaru in the eyes. A bright tint coated her cheeks red. "F-For what happened in the bathroom last night."

Subaru Nervously chuckled "Oh, what? That? D-Don't worry about it. Hehe. I was really surprised is all."

Emilia Looked into his eyes "Subaru, you're not upset?"

Subaru Smiled "There's no problem Emilia-tan."

Emilia was happy at his words and hugged him. "Thanks, Subaru."

"It's nothing, Emilia."

Being this close to SUbaru, Emilia couldn't help but notice something strange about Subaru smell. It was different or rather there was something mixed in with the smell. It was a sweet smell, like that from a woman's perfume. Separating herself from Subaru, Emilia looked at him seriously.

" Subaru..." said Emilia

Subaru Smiled "Yes?"

"Why is there a woman's smell on you?"

Subaru Looked around with shifty eyes "Uhhh, w-what are you talking about, Emilia-tan?"

Emilia Frowned "Subaru, I can smell another woman on you"

Then and there, Subaru finally realized why Rem had hugged him so weirdly. It was to spread her scent all over him. Shrinking under Emilia's hard gaze, Subaru held his hands out defensively.

"Well, there's an explanation for that" said Subaru

Emilia Crossed arms "Hmph, I want to hear it."

"So you see, umm, this morning, Ram explained to us that there was a lot of work for today and before bringing the food, Rem gave me a good luck hug for the day."

Emilia Nodded uncertainly "Well, I guess that's fine, Subaru. Keep doing your job, I'll see you later."

Subaru nodded with a small smile and leaved.

Subaru Sighed with relief "For a moment I thought there was going to be a big fuss."

Emilia returned to the dining room and sat down. Puck floated over from Beatrice's hands to talk to Emilia.

Puck Tilted his head "What's wrong, Emilia? You look upset"

Emilia made a Fake smile "It's nothing, Puck. "

With that, Emilia started to eat as Puck floated back to Beatrice, looking back at her over his shoulder.

" _I'll have to talk to Rem later about her closeness to Subaru." said Emilia in her mind_

* * *

In the kitchen, Subaru took a deep breath before returning to the dining room to pick up the dirty dishes. No one was in the room when he arrived, but he still proceeded with his job and took all the dishes to the kitchen. When he finished washing each plate, bowl, utensil, and cup, he went outside into the garden to trim the bushes. When he finished that as well, he began to sweep the front porch of the mansion. He took his time since it was the easiest chore he had that day and wanted to milk it for as long as possible. Looking left to right, Subaru feigned exhaustion by leaning on a pillar and wiping his forehead, trying to make it seem as if he still had a long way to go before the porch was clean. Checking the windows to see if Ram was watching him slack off, Subaru saw Emilia who seemingly looked angry. Whoever she was looking at, she was obviously upset with them. Worried, Subaru moved to see who she was looking at. The sight of the other person made the color disappear from his face. The other person was Rem.

Before his very eyes, Rem summoned her horn as Emilia formed a ball of ice in her hand. The looks they were giving each other were now laced with murderous intent.

 **A few hours earlier...**

Along with Ram, Rem cleaned the mansion through and through. They went through each bedroom and ballroom, cleaned each vase that needed to new flowers, wiped every table and window. And when they only needed to sweep the corridors, Ram told her sister that she could finish cleaning alone.

"Go find Barusu. You two show clean the bathroom while I fix up dinner." Said Ram

Rem nodded, agreeing with her sister. She then started making her way towards the front of the mansion since she last saw Subaru there sweeping the porch. However, when she passed by Emilia's study, Emilia herself came walking out and was surprised to see Rem.

"Oh, Rem I was looking for you." said Emilia

Not feeling like talking to the only woman that could possibly steal Subaru away from her, Rem answered like she was uninterested.

"How may I help you, Emilia-sama?" said Rem

Emilia immediately slight hostility in Rem's tone of voice and frowned.

"Well, I'll just get straight to the point. Rem, I want you to stop being so close with Subaru."

"No." Rem simply said

Emilia didn't expect that snide answer since Rem had never once gone against her wishes. "What do you mean 'no'? "

They both stared at each other until Emilia had enough of it. She poked a finger onto Rem's chest as she spoke angrily.

"Fine then, it's an order. Stay away from Subaru." ordered Emilia

Rem gently knocked aside Emilia's hand. "No."

Emilia was getting angry "Are you planning to disobey an order from your superior?"

At this, Rem stared daggers at Emilia. "It is not an order if it has to do with my personal life and private life."

Not believing what she was hearing, Emilia stood as straight as she could to tower over Rem.

" Personal? Private? If you do not get away from Subaru I'll make you go away by force." Said Emilia

A ball of ice formed in the center of Emilia's palm. At this, Rem summoned her horn. " I would advise against that…..Emilia-sama."

Emilia looked at her in the same way, refusing to back down in a fight she most certainly would lose.

Suddenly, the two realized that they were watched and look out the window to see Subaru completely pale, looking up at them. At once, the two women looked at eachother before dispelling their magic. Emilia's ice melted into thin air while Rem's horn shrunk back into her head. However, their menacing gazes never fell.

"This is not over, Rem. Subaru is mine, and don't you forget it. Now go!" said Emilia angrily

Emilia stomped her foot and pointed at her room door. Rem glared at Emilia for another second before walking out the door. She looked to her left to see Subaru come running at her. Just as Emilia shut the door, Subaru came up to Rem. He was relieved knowing they hadn't killed each other.

Still sour about the conversation, Rem spoke with barely any emotion.

"Subaru, it's time to wash the bathroom." Said Rem

Subaru looked nervously at rem, wondering if she was alright. " O-Okay."

Subaru followed Rem to the bathroom without saying anything. Upon arriving, Rem gave Subaru a brush and they began to clean. Nothing was said between the two as they cleaned, only keeping to themselves. After 10 minutes of brushing, Subaru couldn't handle the silence any longer.

"Rem, I have to know. What was all that about? The whole thing looked pretty heated." Asked Subaru

Rem turned to Subaru with tears in her eyes, causing Subaru to become worried.

"Rem, what happened? Why are you crying?" asked Subaru worried

Bawling her eyes out, Rem lept at Subaru and made him catch her.

" S-She wanted Rem to move away from Subaru!"

" But why?"

Rem pressed her face into Subaru's chest, drying her tears on his uniform.

"Rem does not know! Rem refused to follow such order and then she got more mad!"

Hurting at the sight, Subaru started to rub Rem's head to calm her down. Once the shaking in her body began to lessen, Subaru tried to reassure her with words.

"It's fine, Rem, you did nothing wrong." said Subaru

Rem looked up at Subaru.

"But what if she persuaded Roswaal-sama to replace me?... Or if she decides to take Subaru away from Rem?"

With a confident smile, Subaru wiped away Rem's tears gently with his thumb.

"If Emilia kicked you out of the mansion then I would leave with you and we could go wherever we want together. Just you and me versus the world. And if they try to keep me away from you, then I would gladly run to farthest corners of the Earth to find you."

One word escaped Rem's new smile. "Subaru…."

Going onto her tippy toes, Rem reached up to kiss Subaru with all the passion she could muster. It was short but sweet while it lasted. When it ended, Subaru stared into Rem's blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked Subaru

"Yes, Subaru."

" Don't worry, Rem. We'll always be together."

Rem buried her face into his chest again, speaking through his shirt. "Subaru?"

"What's up, Rem-rin?"

"Nee-sama told me something about Subaru."

Subaru Raised an eyebrow "Oh yeah? What did Ram say about me? Surely, I am useless, right?"

"Nee-sama saw Subaru and Emilia leave the bathroom almost at the same time last night."

Subaru stiffened, not knowing Rem would ever find out about that. He could feel Rem's hand still touching him around his back.

"What happened last night before Subaru went to Rem's room?" asked Rem

Subaru became visibly nervous " I-I-I already told you. Emilia kissed me that was all that happened, honest."

Rem looked back up at SUbaru's embarrassed face. "Then why is Subaru's face so red?"

" Eh well, b-because...Emilia was completely naked at the time." Subaru said nervously

Releasing herself for Subaru, Rem turned around to cross her arms and pout towards the ceiling.

"Then Subaru is only interested in women with good bodies."

Subaru caught onto what Rem was trying to do and grinned. Coming up behind her, he wrapped his two arm around her waist and started to rub her down.

"Come on Rem, you know that's not true. But even if it was, the only body that would ever catch my interests is yours."

Without warning, Subaru pulled down the front of Rem's maid outfit to expose her breasts and cup one in each hand. The sudden appearance of her mounds and the touch of Subaru's warm hand incited a moan from Rem. She blushed as she moaned out her lovers name.

" S-Suubaruuu ..."

Moving Rem's breasts in circles, Subaru whispered softly into her ear.

" Yes, Rem?"

After a few kisses on the neck, a sudden shock was sent through Rem's body as Subaru pinched one of her nipples.

" AAHH! No Subaru we cannot do this here..."

Her calls for reasoning slowly died out as Subaru softly gnawed on her ear, making her melt in his arms.

" Suuubaruu….noooooo…."

" What can't we do, Rem?"

Gasping, Rem jerked herself around to face, her breasts pressing into him.

"Subaru, me must before we do too much. We can finish this after dinner…..i-if you like?"

Rem was happy to see Subaru's eye light up.

"Really?!"

Giggling, Rem adjusted her outfit so she could put her breasts back in place. Subaru watched with despair as Rem hid her breasts once again.

"When Rem is finished with Subaru, Subaru will not remember what Emilia-sama looks like."

The thought made Subaru drool a little out of the corner of his mouth that Rem wiped away with her sleeve. Still daydreaming, with a stupid grin on his face, about what was going to happen that night, Subaru didn't even notice what Rem had done.

" O-O-Okay".

Chuckling at how hopeless he was to her, Rem got up and walked towards the bathroom door. However, an idea came to mind that made her stop in her tracks. Turning back around, Rem called Subaru seductively. At the sound of his name being called in such a delicious manner, Subaru looked at Rem. With her back leaning against the frame, she flashed Subaru one of her breasts and winked before walking away. With that image in his head, Subaru began to feel blood rush to his crotch.

Looking down, Subaru began to notice his friend appear in his pants.

"Get to work, Subaru. hehe." Said Rem

Subaru pointed down at the formation in his pants and called helplessly to Rem. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO WORK WITH THIS?!"

* * *

Twilight had started by the time Subaru had finished his job. The twins had finished preparing dinner while Rem told her twin sister all about the joke she had played on Subaru. Ram, of course, loved it for it brought just a little misery to Subaru's life. After serving the food and drinks, the twins decided to wait for Subaru to finish up.

Subaru was tired after having washed all the dishes alone. Turning from the sink, he saw the twins side by side as per usual. Rem had a completely innocent face that could do no harm while Ram looked like she was trying to hold back laughter. Subaru could already tell that Rem told her sister what she did and sat down across from them. He crossed his arms, trying to look disappointed that she had told Ram. Rem got up from her seat and sat next to Subaru, hugging his arm and then resting her head on his shoulder. Subaru instantly dropped the act and kissed her forehead.

"It's hard to be sulky with you, you're too cute." Said Subaru

Rem smiled and giggled.

" Awwww, how cute. Now I'm jealous of not having a boyfriend who treats me so fondly." Said Ram

"Sorry Nee-sama, but Rem caught this Subaru first." Said Rem

"What a pretty little sister I have." Said Rem

Subaru nodded and started to pat Rem's head. "Agreed."

The three continued talking, eating, making jokes, and complaining about how long and difficult the day was. However, compared to the previous day, Subaru and Rem felt their day could have been summed up in only a chapter.

Subaru was the first to finish declared that he was going to take a bath before bed. Before leaving, he gave Rem a kiss and whispered into her ear.

" I'll see you in your room in an hour" said Subaru.

Without looking at Rem's blushing face, Subaru left the kitchen.

Rem watched as Subaru closed the door behind about what he had just said to her, Rem turned to her sister with a smirk.

"Nee-sama, can you wash the dishes? Rem wants to bathe too."

Ram looked at her sister knowingly. "It's okay, I'll clean it up here. You go and get ready for your Subaru."

" NEE-SAMA, HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" yelled Rem

" Hehehe, I already said it before. I _am_ the oldest so it would be natural of me to know everything."

Rem gave her sister a hug and ran off to her room.

* * *

Entering the bathroom, Subaru removed his casual clothing to prepare for his bath. However, excited for what was to come in Rem's room, Subaru decided to wash himself and skip the relaxing bath. Forgetting the tub, Subaru washed himself down quickly and wrapped a towel around himself to run to his room. After changing, SUbaru immediately began to make his way towards Rem's room, hoping she was there taking a shower.

" I can't believe I'm about to have sex again with the woman of my dreams. YES! And I can't believe I can say that out loud and not sound like an idiot!"

When Subaru arrived at the Rem's bedroom door didn't know how to start. SHould he just enter and kiss her or caress her. Or maybe he should be polite and knock first so she could let him in. Making his decision, Subaru knocked on the door thrice before the door opened slowly ten seconds later. Looking inside, he noticed that it was completely dark. He couldn't see if Rem was in there or not. Poking his head in, Subaru called out uncertainly.

" Rem?" asked Subaru

"….."

Without warning, Subaru watched as a pink glow emerged from the darkness, horn shaped. He watched with slight fear as he noticed the light reflect off of Rem's hungry eyes.

" Oh no..." said Subaru scared

Rem's hand reached out and grabbed him by his shirt. Quick as lightning, Subaru was tugged into the room as the door shut behind him, a small clicking sound indication the door had been locked. Now shrouded in darkness, Subaru was unable to see anything that would guide him towards the bed. However, he didn't need to for Rem snuck up to him and threw him onto the bed herself. Landing on the bed, Subaru turned towards the darkness to see the glowing horn approach him. With the light no longer reflecting off of Rem's eyes, Subaru couldn't tell what her expression was as she mounted on top of him.

With what little moonlight filtered into the room, Subaru's eye began to adjust to the darkness until her could finally see Rem on top of him. The first thing he saw was the look of lust Rem had etched all across her face, but then his gaze lowered and his mind totally lost it.

Rem was wearing a pair of sexy, white panties that barely left anything to his imagination and connected with the white stockings that reached all the way up to her pale thighs.

Looking back up at Rem, Subaru could still see the hunger in her eyes, clear as day. She seductively bit her bottom lip lightly and pressed one of her hand to her lift up her cheek and look at Subaru innocently with a smile. Subaru was speechless, but at the same time very excited. He started to become very aroused at the sight of such a demon before him and soon formed a strong blush on his face. Rem noticed the blush and smirked seductively as she slipped her hands under his shirt and planted her hands on his chest.

"Subaru has been very bad to Rem." Said Rem

Leaning forward, Rem applied more pressure onto Subaru's chest and spoke softly into his ear.

" And it was bad for Subaru to be naked with another woman besides Rem." Said Rem

Subaru was nervous, but like how Rem was currently dominating him. "Rem is not as if I had control of it. I-. "

Rem silenced him by pressing a finger onto his lips. She leaned back to look at him with half-lidded eyes. "Sssshhh, Subaru. For being so mean to Rem, Subaru will not be able to have sex with Rem tonight."

Not liking the idea of the punishment, Subaru began to plead with Rem "What? No, please Rem. Anything but that I-I'll do any-".

Once again, Rem silenced Subaru with the touch of a finger and moved it down his chin to let her hand feel his neck muscles tense.

"You didn't let me finish, Subaru. Tonight, you will not have sex with Rem. Instead, you will be having sex with a demon. Better yet, Subaru. The demon will be having sex with you and you will have to do whatever she says. I will be in control tonight."

With the last word, Rem straddled Subaru by his waist and began to rub his hips with her hands.

" Rem, what do you want to-." Said Subaru

Before he could finish his question, Rem curled her fingers around the waistline of his pants and tugged down hard to lower them, along with his boxers. Like a spring, Subaru's fully erect member sprang out from its prison and stood at full length before Rem's twitchy hands.

"Mmmmmmm. Rem is not completely naked and Subaru is already so excited. Or is it that Subaru likes to be dominated by a bad girl such as Rem?"

Saying these words, Rem began to remove Subaru's clothing. By the time she finished speaking, he was lying naked on the bed.

Subaru was guilty because both of those things were true. Even though Rem was still dressed somewhat, he couldn't help but feel aroused at the sight of all her skin waiting to be kissed upon by his awaiting lips. Rem was being an exceptionally fanatical demon as of now.

"Rem thinks it's time for Subaru's punishment." Said Rem

Taking hold of Subaru's shaft, Rem gave it a few strokes before lifting herself up so she could line the head of Subaru's member with her entrance. As slowly as possible, Rem moved her soaking wet panties to the side, revealing her pink, beautiful pussy. With a moan, Rem began to tease both herself and Subaru as she rubbed the head against her folds, covering the head in her own juices. Begging for Rem to stop with the teasing, Subaru moaned out.

" Rem…..please."

Hearing Subaru's moan, Rem decided to stop not only for him but for herself for she wanted more. Pressing just the tip of Subaru's shaft into her wet opening, Rem readied herself by spreading her legs just a bit farther apart. Rem held her hands together between her breasts, looking at her lover with lust.

"Here I go, Subaru." said Rem

Dropping herself down, Rem felt Subaru's member spread her already sore walls apart and almost fainted from the pain and pleasure. As soon as Rem impaled herself onto Subaru's thick shaft, both of them moaned loudly as pleasure washed over them.

" AAHHH! YES! I've been waiting for this all day!" moaned Rem

Rem put her hands on Subaru's chest and began to move her hips up and down. She looked at Subaru with a face that told him that it hurt, but her eyes told him that she was in heaven and wouldn't want to be anywhere else than there. Moving her hips in a slight oval motion as she moved up and down, Rem made Subaru rub against her g-spot. Screaming from the intense pleasure, Rem felt her walls tense around the invader inside her as she came. Rem stopped moving and shut her eyes tightly as she felt herself release onto Subaru's cock.

Subaru was in absolute bliss as Rem started riding his penis until she suddenly stopped. Looking at her, Subaru noticed that Rem was shaking slightly as she came then and there. He could tell each time Rem released her juices for her muscles around his cock would squeeze him and he felt them run down his shaft and onto his legs.

Rem gasped as she came for the final time and nearly collapsed after having such an intense orgasm. But when she looked up at Subaru she realized she had to finish what she started and lifted her head back up. Now even more sensitive than before, Rem started to bounce up and down again, determined to make Subaru release himself into her just like last time. Rem tried to last longer than before and purposefully avoided pushing Subaru to hit her g-spot.

Subaru closed his eyes from the renewed pleasure he felt as Rem began to move faster and faster. Every time Rem dropped down, a pleasing moan of ecstasy would escape her lips that made Subaru also moan from the pleasure. But also, Rem's moans alone made him want to scream out in pleasure.

Now wanting to take part in the activity, Subaru decided to make Rem regret ever punishing him. He started to feel Rem's rhythm and grabbed her waist with with hands. When Rem would start to move down, Subaru would lift himself up to meet Rem and slam into her. They kept this up until Rem started screaming, knowing she was close again.

"YES! YES, SUBARU! DON'T STOP!" said Rem out loud

" Aahh, Rem! You're so much tight than you were yesterday! It feels so good!" said Subaru

Rem's horn glowed brighter as she began to get more into the activity of sexual desires. With her hands still on Subaru's chest, Rem continued to slam her hips onto him as she bent down to kiss him tenderly on the lips.

" Eeeeep! Subaru feels so good inside meeee!"

Subaru groaned as he pounded harder into Rem, trying to make it as pleasurable as possible for her since he noticed she liked it rough.

" Grrrraahhh! You feel so good inside, Rem!" growled Subaru

On his final thrust, Subaru sent his cock as deep as it could penetrate Rem and shot his sperm deep into her, filling her up fast.

The feeling of the hot liquid coating her insides made Rem's eyes roll into her head. "SUBARU! AAHHH! YYEESSS! "

Rem collapsed onto Subaru, recovering her breath. She could still feel Subaru's cock pumping more of his sperm into her as she laid there, taking all of it welcomingly. He head rested in the crook of Subaru's neck as her body slumped in defeat and her tongue lolled out of her mouth. When she felt the final pump coming from the still hard cock inside her, Rem looked up lovingly at the one who had just made her his.

"Su-Subaru, that was incredible." Said Rem

Suddenly, she felt Subaru's hand lift her waist up. This made her look both curiously and worryingly at Subaru's now evil grin.

" Subaru? Do you still want to-AHHHHHH!"

Without warning, Subaru slammed himself up into Rem's opening, making her scream out in pain and pleasure.

The light coming from Rem's horn dimmed as she looked back at Subaru after momentarily shutting them when his cock slammed into her again.

"Subaru?" said Rem

The evil grin was still plastered on his face as he took in her cute, worried face. "We're not finished just yet, Rem. "

At these words, Rem's eyes widened as her horn shrank back into her head.

Now having said what he wanted to say, Subaru began to move in and out of Rem. Rem groaned, almost screaming, as she felt Subaru ravage her body relentlessly. After cumming twice in just the span of ten minutes, Rem'spussy was extremely sensitive, but Subaru paid no mind to that and continued to slam into her with no sign of stopping. Rem buried her head into Subaru's neck as he fucked her to her's and his heart's content. And despite her sensitive sex and exhausted body, Rem continued to edge on Subaru to let him know that what he was doing was what she wanted.

"SUBARU! SUBARU! T-THIS IS AMAZING! S-S-SUBARU, PLEASE!"

Suddenly, Subaru stopped and left Rem clueless. Peeling herself from Subaru's neck, Rem looked at Subaru's evil smile pleadingly.

" Subaru, why did you stop?" asked Rem

"This is revenge for the little trick you played on me in the bathroom."

Eyes widened, Rem looked at Subaru with disbelief that he would torture her like this when she was so close to releasing.

" S-Subaru-kun…"

Rubbing her face softly into Subaru's cheek, Rem begged into his ear.

"Please don't stop, Subaru. Please don't do this to Rem." Rem pleaded

Hearing Rem's please, Subaru smiled and rubbed her bare back.

"Then apologize for what you did and promise not to do it again. "

Rem looked back at Subaru to see winning smile on his face. Rem didn't want to humiliate herself but couldn't ignore the burning sensation in her pussy that longed for Subaru and his strong hips. Having no choice, Rem pouted and started apologizing with slight annoyance.

"Gggrrrhhh...Rem apologizes for what she did, and Rem will not do it again."

" I can't hear you..." said Subaru with a smirk on his face

Rem shut her eyes for a second to take a deep breath, balling her hands into fists and shouted at Subaru. "REM APOLOGIZES FOR PROVOKING YOU, AND REM WILL NOT DO IT AGAIN! SO PLEASE, CONTINUE TO FUCK REM AND MAKING HER YOURS!"

Immediately after saying that, Rem lowered her head in both shame and embarrassment at what she said out loud.

Subaru noticed this and sat up so Rem fell back onto the bed. Curious, Rem looked at Subaru with both eyebrows raised and moaned quietly when she felt the member inside her pussy slide out of her.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Said Subaru

Subaru readjusted his position so he was kneeling in front of Rem. He flipped her onto her belly easily since she was very light and grabbed hold of each of her ass cheeks.

Rem wasn't sure what was going to happen, but went onto her hands and knees. She then looked over her shoulder at Subaru with a look that held only anticipation.

"Subaru?"

"This is your reward for being a good girl."

Subaru thrusted hard into Rem's aching sex, going as far as he could into her. Her tight walls squeezed SUbaru's throbbing cock as it pumped in and out in a steady rhythm.

The position intrigued Rem and felt different to her, but it still brought pleasure to her body, making her gasp with each thrust Subaru forced onto her.. Unable to form words at the moment, Rem resorted to screaming in bliss and pain as Subaru penetrated her over and over again.

"Eeeeeeeppp! AAAHHH! AHHH! AHHH!" shouted Rem

Subaru slid out of Rem once again and thrusted back into her, going deeper if he could. Rem held herself up with her hands, but each time Subaru thrusted into her, she was threatened to be thrown forward and onto her belly. The continuous beating of her hips made Rem squirm and gasp below him, making a smile form on his lips. It was felt like heaven to Subaru to be taking Rem in such a lewd position that showed her sweet backside being pounded into and her shoulders that were thrown forward every time he thrusted. Drool dripped out of her gaping mouth as she breathed rapidly, soaking the bedsheets with her saliva.

Having had enough of trying to stay up, Rem submitted to Subaru's sex and resorted to pressing the side of her face to the bed and grab the bed sheet she laid on harshly.

Before Subaru could even think about playing with Rem's breasts, Rem felt herself become dangerously close to cumming. She felt a hot, burning sensation in her pussy and started moving her hips to fuck Subaru too. Pushing an arm below herself, Rem reached back and started rubbing her aching clit. At the same time, she felt Subaru's wet shaft as it slid in and out of her with ease. The act of stimulating herself almost threw Rem over the edge.

"YES, SUBARU! I LOVE IT!" said Rem

With a look that belonged to someone who owned everything in the world to make them happy, Subaru started rubbing Rem's ass, still pounding into her.

"Do you really like this position, Rem?!"

"YES!"

Subaru continued to ram Rem and felt himself coming close too. Before he arrived, he continued to slam into Rem and wrapped a hand around Rem's belly to rub her clit.

Feeling Subaru's hand, Rem pulled her own away and let his hand rub her clit for her. It amazed Rem how much more pleasurable it was to have Subaru stimulate her than she ever could do by herself. Feeling around for a bit, Subaru circled Rem's clit for a bit before placing it between two fingers and giving it a hard pinch. The incoming wave of bliss washed Rem over the edge and slammed her to the ground, making her cum harder than she ever had in her life.

" AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " Rem screamed

Rem fell flat onto the bed and went still as Subaru continued to fuck her.

Subaru was so close he could feel his cock start to twitch. He gave one last final thrust and shoved his entire length into Rem's pussy to release his entire seed into her uterus.

"RREEMM! AHHHHHH!" yelled Subaru

After the last bit of his cum was pumped into Rem, Subaru fell back and watched as some of his thick liquid seeped out of her folds and soak into the sheets. Admiring the perfect shape of her ass, Subaru still couldn't believe he had just had sex with the most beautiful angel he'd ever laid eyes on, or rather, the most beautiful demon.

Reaching forward, Subaru rubbed her ass in circles to get her attention. "Rem? Rem?"

Subaru crawled over to Rem and flipped her onto her back to discover that she had went unconscious. The sex must've been so incredible that she fainted after she came so hard.

"Wow...I didn't think I was that good." Said Subaru

 **A few hours later...**

Rem slowly opened her eyes, trying to figure out where she was and why she felt so sore. But then she opened her eyes to see a naked Subaru hugging her. She looked at him and noticed he was lying next to her in bed while he stared out the window.

Subaru felt Rem move and turned to her, smiling.

"Hello, sleeping beauty."

Rem smiled and scooted closer to Subaru, pressing her breasts into his side. "Subaru, What happened to me?"

" You passed out from pleasure, I think. It seems you weren't prepared for something so intense like having your clit squeezed."

Rem had never heard of the word and looked at Subaru curiously. "My what?"

"This…" Reaching down, Subaru rubbed the roof of Rem's pussy to touch her clitoris.

Rem's face immediately twisted in pleasure and squeezed her legs together, trapping Subaru's hand.

"Aaahh, Subaruuu..." Rem moaned

"Sorry, I guess you're still sensitive."

"Rem's never been touched there before so I've never felt something like that."

Subaru liked the idea of Rem being innocent and inexperienced. It meant he alone would be the person to do things to her no one else ever had the pleasure of doing.

He rubbed the top of Rem's head gently. "That's because Rem is a good girl."

Rem released Subaru's hand and placed one of her legs across his. She then wrapped her arms aroung his sweaty body. "Subaru..."

" Yes, Rem?"

Rem pouted and pinched Subaru's belly. "OUCH! Why'd you do that?"

"That's because you were so mean to Rem."

Subaru Smiled "Forgive me, Rem...but you _did_ start it."

Rem smiled more widely and kissed Subaru on the lips tenderly. "Subaru will always be Rem's."

"Neither in dreams nor in nightmares do I dare to ever leave you, Rem...because I love you more than anything else in the world."

Rem started to cry tears of happiness. "Rem didn't think it was possible to be this happy."

"Well get used to it because this is how your life will be from now on."

With love, Rem looked deep into Subaru's eyes, unable to wait for the day she walked down the aisle to marry the man she had grown to love so much.

"I love you, Subaru-kun."

"I love you more, Rem-rim."

Subaru and Rem gave each other one last kiss before falling asleep again, unknowing of what they would have to face tomorrow.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 _ **MY HANDS HURT**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Re:Zero does not belong to me.**

The sun's rays filtered through the curtains, hitting Subaru directly in the eyes and woke him up. He felt warm, comfortable, and refreshed now that it was a new day. Sighing with content, he looked over and admired the thought of actually being in love. It was something new to him that he enjoyed feeling because it gave him more purpose in this world. He finally had someone to make him happy and someone to _make_ happy. He looked at Rem, who was wrapped around him, and thought of the wonderful time the had together last night.

Rem was still asleep, her head laid on top of Subaru's right arm while her arms and legs were curled around him. It seemed Subaru was acting as Rem's body pillow that she oh so loved very much. After Subaru kissed Rem on the forehead, she ended up smiling and scooting closer into him.

"Subaru-kun…."

Rem's eyes started to flutter.

"Good morning my dear Rem-rim."

Opening her eyes fully, Rem smiled at Subaru a brightly as she could while rubbing her eyes. "Yes, Rem is Subaru-kun's beloved."

"My beloved...and by what I learned last night, my demon also. "

Blushing, Rem hunched her shoulders as she smiled cutely. "Did you like demon Rem last night?"

"It was amazing and incredibly hot, Rem."

Rem blushed madly. "Th-Th-That position that you put Rem into was also amazing. "

"If you liked it so much we can do it again and more."

To make his point, Subaru reached under Rem's arms and grabbed her butt cheeks and started playing with them. This made Rem gasp lightly.

"Suubaaruu... Rem likes it when you touch me like that."

A longing fire blazed inside Rem and grew in size the longer Subaru teased her. Deciding to do something about it, she reached down and grabbed onto Subaru's already hard member.

"Subaru is already this hard?" said Rem

" I've been like this since you woke up. You were hugging me so sexually that I couldn't help myself. Plus, your sexy underwear helped get me like this too."

Rem started to swing her hips back and forth while she stroked SUbaru's throbbing member. Subaru refused to relent to Rem's amazing hand work and continued to assault her ass with his hands. The two began to moan.

" Reeemm, aaahh. Do we have time for this? " asked Subaru

"I-I don't think s-so, but Rem d-doesn't care."

Panting like she was out of breathe, Rem used her free hand to remove her panties and place it onto Subaru's member. She pressed herself against his length, making it sink into her folds and get started to move her hips like before, rubbing herself onto Subaru's entire length and coating it with a thin layer of her sweet juices.

Reaching his hands up, Subaru grasped onto Rem's breasts and began to play with them. " Aahhhh, Rem. This feels so good."

"Rem cannot endure anymore, Subaru. Rem wants it now." Said Rem

Feeling more horny now that they had some more time alone, Rem kissed Subaru eagerly and started to line up his member with her opening. Before she committed to it, she wanted to make sure Subaru was okay with it.

With a blush, Rem looked up at Subaru pleadingly. "Subaru..."

Before she could throw herself towards Subaru and be impaled by his strong member, someone knocked on the door, making the two stop in shock.

"Rem, get ready! We have to prepare the breakfast as soon as possible. I will be waiting for you in the kitchen." Said Ram

Still shaken on the possibility of her sister walking in on her having sex, Rem answered back uncertainly while stuttering rapidly. "O-O-O-O-Okay, Nee-sama. Rem will be there shortly."

"Okay." Said Ram

Subaru and Rem sighed in relief, happy that Ram had not noticed what was happening.

" And Balse…..since you seem to be so energetic today, I have a list of chores I need you to complete. Of course, if that's alright with you.." said Ram

Subaru and Rem went completely red. In her embarrassment, Rem yelled at her sister.

"NEE-SAMAAAAA!" yelled Rem

Ram started laughing at the trouble she caused and walked away from the rom to let them be for now. Subaru heard her walk away and sighed.

" Well, it's a good thing Ram came by, Rem. We didn't have much time anyway."

Rem only pouted as she hugged a pillow to her chest and put it to her face. "Nee-sama always has to ruin it when it starts getting fun."

Subaru couldn't help but notice how adorable Rem looked when she pouted and pulled her into a hug while removing the pillow between them.

"Hahahahahaha! Not to worry, we'll always have the night to ourselves." Said Subaru

Blushing, Rem gave Subaru a deep kiss. "Promise?"

Subaru nodded and gave Rem his own passionate kiss. When they separated, Rem smiled and removed the sheets from them and made her way to the bathroom. Feeling no other reason to be there, Subaru exited Rem's room and made his way towards his own.

When Rem finished getting ready she went to the kitchen to finish preparing breakfast with Ram. Rem walked down the corridor with an expression that meant Rem knew Ram was going to pick on her and bother her about what had happened. Upon arriving to the kitchen, Rem noticed her sister immediately look at her.

The two look at each other, neither speaking out loud, but through their serious eyes. As if to say Rem should have been ashamed of herself, Ram put a hand to her own face.

"…..meh."

Rem rolled her eyes and turned to look away. "Hmph…"

"Hahaha! Don't be like that, Rem." Said Ram

Rem still refused to look at her.

"I couldn't help it, sis. The opportunity was right there for the taking and so I took it." said Ram

Rem finally looked at her sister. "Still, Nee-sama didn't have say that and interrupt us."

Ram noticed Rem blush. A sinister smile crept across her face."Oh yeah? And what was it that i interrupted?"

Rem replied with an even brighter blush.

"Hahahaha! Well, Rem, it is all you fault to be honest. When I walked by your room last night you two weren't exactly trying to keep quiet. The sound was practically reaching to the ends of the hall."

Unable to handle the embarrassment, Rem covered her face with her hands.

"Awwwww, that's a cute face you have on, Rem." Ram approached her sister and gave her a reassuring hug. "Rem, I'm glad that you have someone who loves you just as much as I do, but don't leave me alone, okay?"

"Thanks, Nee-sama. But just because I'm leaving you out of my private intimacies with Subaru doesn't mean I'm actually leaving you."

" Okay, then I promise to not meddle with you and your…..happy times." Said Ram

The two broke the hug and then continued with making breakfast. When they had finished, they began to serve the food. After the meals were all served, they returned to the kitchen when Subaru entered soon after.

The twins turned to look at him. Rem eyed Subaru with a loving smile while Ram gave him a sneer that made Subaru blush. He knew that she knew.

Rem walked towards Subaru and hugged him around the neck, giving him yet another love filled kiss. Subaru didn't expect her to kiss him so suddenly in front of Ram, but immediately gave her returned it.

" I love you, Subaru."

" I love you too, Rem."

" It's nice to see that you two have no shame returning your feelings with each other right in front of me..."said Ram

Subaru and Rem blushed a little, sat next to each other, and began to eat.

" So then, Ram, what do we have to do today?" asked Subaru

"Today should be easier than yesterday. I want you to prune the bushes again, your effort on them yesterday was lacking." Said Ram

"Okay." Responded Subaru

"And Rem only has to sweep the mansion today." Said Ram

"Can Rem help Subaru after she completes her job of sweeping?" asked Rem

Ram Smiled "I don't see a problem with that. Today, I will handle the meals and take breakfast to Emilia-sama."

With that, they each went to their assigned parts and got to work.

Ram entered the dining room and placed the tray of food on the table, next to Emilia. "Good morning, Emilia-sama."

" Good morning, Ram." Said Emilia

Emilia looked out the window to see Subaru struggling to trim the bushes, but to only fail miserably. His lack of gardening skills caused his shaping of the bushes to look like misshapen cubes. Emilia giggled at the sight.

"Hehehe. Subaru is a little silly when he's tending to the garden" said Emilia

"Balse didn't do good job with it yesterday, so I told him to do it again." Said Ram

"Well, practice makes perfect, right?"

" Yes." answer Ram

Emilia Turned to Ram "What else does Subaru have to do today, Ram?"

Ram couldn't help but smile mischievously. "Tending to the bushes is the only thing Balse has to do today, but since he's so useless it'll probably take him all day to complete such a simple task."

" Hehehehe. Then I guess I'll see him later."

" Okay, Emilia-sama, but do not distract him too much or he'll have to finish tomorrow." Ram Bowed and leaved the dining room

Emilia was smiling as she ate, planning on what she would do when she went to visit Subaru. She thought to advance a little on Subaru since they hadn't done nothing aggressive since the incident in the bathroom.

When she finished eating, she went to her room to change into something more light. Opening her closet, she decided to wear her usual white and purple dress. Hopefully this would make her the most striking as possible. On the way to the front entrance, Emilia couldn't help but be all smiles as she couldn't wait to see Subaru, who should've still been tending to the bushes if Ram was correct. When Emilia opened the door go outside she saw Subaru and her smile intensified, but her smile suddenly dropped and replaced her once carefree look into a troubled one. He wasn't alone.

Subaru was fixing the shrubs with Rem, who was talking with him. The two laughed while they worked together, the sight slightly irked Emilia. SHe already told Rem to stay away from SUbaru, yet here she was talking him up. Emilia turned around to leave but then stopped.

" _If I go now, I'll be admitting defeat. I won't let Rem take him from me." Thought Emilia_

Emilia turned back around and slowly approached the two other occupants of the mansion, trying not to interrupt their conversation. When Emilia was close enough, she quickly hugged one of Subaru's arms and held herself there while looking at him with delight.

" SUBARU! Good morning!"

Subaru and Rem were surprised at the sudden appearance of Emilia. She seemed to come out of nowhere. Subaru was still shocked when he nervously greeted Emilia.

"E-E-E-Emilia-tan, good morning" said Subaru nervously blushing

Emilia gladly took his words and stored them inside her heart. Then, she looked at Rem with a forced smile so Subaru couldn't tell that she was agitated and wanted Rem gone.

"Good morning, Rem.'" Said Emilia

Rem looked back at Emilia, annoyance clear as day in her eyes. Despite how much she really didn't like the sight of her embracing SUbaru, she bowed.

"Good morning, Emilia-sama." Responded Rem

Turning back to Subaru, Emilia hugged his arm tighter so it squeezed between her breasts.  
Subaru, I just wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch with me and Puck today."

Being male, Subaru couldn't help but glance down at Emilia's chest region and blush madly. He averted his eyes to look at Rem for assistance. From behind Emilia, Rem gave a nod of approval but still made it clear through her eyes that she didn't like the idea.

"Eh, okay, if you want, Emilia-tan." Said Subaru

Happy, Emilia's eye lit up at the thought of getting even closer to Subaru. "Hehe. Thank you for accepting my invitation, Subaru. "

Putting a hand behind Subaru's head, Emilia pulled him forward to plant a kiss on his cheek.

Rem's eyes widened when she saw Emilia kiss her self proclaimed man. Agitated, her face twisted into a scowl directed at the girl of royalty, but she contained herself. Emilia realized that Rem had to contain her rage and smiled as she started to walk away from the two.

" I'll be waiting for you in the dining room then, Subaru. " said Emilia

Thinking she had grown much closer to Subaru than Rem has, Emilia walked with a triumphant look. When she entered the mansion she thought of Subaru's acceptance to her invitation to lunch. She usually ate dinner alone too, so...

" _Why not dinner as well?" thought Emilia_

With that thought in her head, Emilia turned around and exited the mansion to give Subaru the double invitation. However, when she opened the door, the world seemed to slow down. Eyes slowly widening, she looked at the scene before her that she hoped would never come.

With Rem's hands around Subaru's head, and his hands around her waist, the two were kissing deeply and passionately. From there, Emilia could clearly see the bright blushes they had on each other's faces and the smile Subaru had plastered on his.

Knowing they were unaware of her presence, Emilia spoke feebly and got the attention of the two affectionate people.

"S-Subaru…" said Emilia with her eyes wide opened

Subaru and Rem broke the kiss and looked in shock at Emilia. Both froze, unable to move or say anything. Emilia stared at the two who were side by side, looking like a couple who'd just got caught doing something naughty. It wasn't until Subaru spoke did the tense silence break.

Lifting his hands up, he tried to calm Emilia down.

"E-Emilia, it's not what it looks like-." Said Subaru

Before Subaru could falsely explain why he was kissing Rem, Emilia's anger finally surfaced. Yelling with all her might, she formed a ball of ice in her hand. The blue solid orb floated in her hand, rotating slowly. Without thinking of the consequences, Emilia's anger forced her to fully extend her arm and shoot the ball towards Rem at an alarming speed.

"BITCH!" yelled Emilia

Still shocked at Emilia's sudden surge of anger, Rem didn't anticipate her to actually attack and failed to react when the ball of ice came straight for her face.

A split decision. A decision to save Rem from injury. He couldn't let her get hurt. He _wouldn't_ let her get hurt.

In that small window of time, Subaru decided to protect Rem, the girl he loved. Jumping in front of her, Subaru closed his eyes and felt the incredibly hard sphere hit his forehead with an incredible amount of force. His head was knock back violently as the ball ricocheted off his head and flew to the side, away from Rem.

Equally concerned, Emilia and Rem called out Subaru's name as he stumbled for a second before his legs started to give out.

Before he could hit the floor, Rem wrapped her arms around the limp Subaru and held him up easily with her strength. Tears forming in her eyes, Rem shook Subaru lightly. What concerned her was that his breathing was shallow and his eyes refused to open. This wasn't supposed to happen. Subaru and Rem were supposed to live happily together and one day start a family, but he wasn't looking too good. She called out his name repeatedly, still hoping he could hear her and wake up.

"SUBARU! SUBARU! SUBARUUUU!" yelled Rem freaking out " _What if he doesn't make it?" she thought_

A similar amount of anger to whenever she thought of the Witch's Cult brewed up inside Rem. To her, Emilia had just hurt her Subaru and she wasn't going to let her get away with it.

A steady stream of blood began to flow down Subaru's face. The blood flowed onto Rem's hand, just adding more fuel to the fire burning inside her. The anger in her increased the longer she stared at Subaru's motionless body. When it reached it's breaking point, her glowing horn grew from her forehead.

Rem set down Subaru gently to the floor, and with the hand covered in Subaru's blood, Rem extended it towards Emilia in a threatening way.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO SUBARU!" shouted Rem

Rem's eyesight reddened as she glared at Emilia with unrelenting hatred. She either didn't care about what she was doing or if she even _knew_ what she was doing. Anger had consumed her entire being, the girl she now ran on.

"AL HUMA!" yelled Rem

A meter long spear of ice materialized in from of Rem's open palm and shit towards Emilia.

Emilia dodged the spear, letting it embed into the soft soil. The spray of dirt hit Emilia's face, which was filled with worry and regret. She didn't mean to use such aggressive measures, just seeing Subaru with Rem had made her so jealous she wanted to secure him as her own by any means necessary. She just didn't know she would've actually attacked Rem.

Still, she couldn't help but think it was all Rem's fault. If Rem hadn't stayed away from Subaru like she had said then none of this would've happened.

Seeing Rem like how she was, Emilia knew there was no way of calming her demon for down. Especially not with her. There was only one solution she could come up with….fight.

" THIS WOULD NOT HAVE PASSED IF YOU WOULD HAVE JUST STAYED AWAY FROM SUBARU!" yelled Emilia to Rem

Her hands to her side, Emilia summoned dozens of ice spheres. With a look of agitation laced with worry, she raised her arms and launched her attack. The sky rained ice upon Rem.

Rem took out her morningstar and began to dodge ice it came to a pint where too many were flying at her, she swung her chain and sent the spiked iron ball towards the balls, shattering them upon impact.

Seeing that Rem was approaching fast, Emilia threw an ice spear at Rem's feet. This made her jump high into the air, but that was what Emilia wanted.

Emilia froze the ground where Rem landed, making her slip and fall. Wobbling, Rem slowly got to her feet, but found she had taken too long when she looked up. A ball of ice traveled all the way from Emilia's hand and made its mark on Rem's head. After flying into her back and sliding a few inches, a stunned Rem got back into her feet. A stream of blood similar to the one on Subaru's face trailed down her own.

Upset, Emilia summoned another ball of ice and pointed it towards the injured demon. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GET BETWEEN US?!"

Her vision fading and returning back to normal at random intervals, Rem rubbed her head. Nearly unconscious, she laughed in an insular merry manner.

"Because Rem loves Subaru and Subaru loves Rem. Subaru himself has proven it to Rem more than once already." Said Rem

Rem pointed a finger towards her abdomen, making it clear to Emilia that her and Subaru had gone farther than she had.

This infuriated Emilia. No longer was she the worried girl from before, now she was an angry third wheel.

From behind Rem, Subaru started to stir and awaken. He first got to his knees and then his feet. The pain he felt in his head was unbearable, but despite the trauma, he knew his two favorite girls in this world were fighting and he had to stop it. He turned to Rem and saw Emilia glaring at her, the beauty he once saw in her purple eyes was gone. Replaced by demonic rage.

"YOU BITCH!" yelled the enrage silver haired half elf

The ball of ice in her palm extended to the sides, becoming a long, deadly spear.

"EMILIAAAA!" shouted Subaru

His head throbbing, Subaru threw himself in from if Rem and extended his arms to the side, protecting her from Emilia.

The ice spear suddenly stopped right in the face of Subaru, floating between his eyes.

The spear broke apart and disintegrated into mist. When the thin particular dispersed Subaru saw Emilia again, her eyes back to normal but still empty.

"Subaru... " said Emilia

"Subaru..." said Rem

Subaru turns around at the sound of Rem's voice and grabbed her as she lost consciousness. Thinking of only Rem, Subaru gently set her unresponsive body to the floor to rest, wiping the bloody from her face. He felt happy that the fight had ended, but that soon ended.

"Subaru move to the side. I'll finish her so she will not be between us and you and I can really be together at last." Said Emilia

Subaru's shouldered hunched. Emilia saw this and noticed that Subaru was starting to shake and tense. The hands gripping Rem's body tightened. The sight worried Emilia.

" _Is he scared of me?" thought Emilia_

Emilia looked at Subaru when suddenly black smoke started leaking out of his back. It flowed down and collected around him.

Subaru slowly turned his head. His eyes were bottomless pits, orbs the color of an empty abyss, blacker than the darkest nights. The black orbs stared at Emilia and showed no emotion. Neither fear, hatred, worry, or sadness showed through those petrifying holes.

Emilia froze when Subaru opened his mouth and black smoke billowed from it. Even worse, as he spoke calmly it was as if another entity with a deeper voice was speaking along with him.

" **Shut up."**

Emilia could not move and she could not even speak out of the sheer terror that Subaru had implanted in her.

Subaru turned back around to where Rem was and the black smoke stopped coming out of his mouth and body. Lifting up Rem bridal style, he started walking towards the mansion but stopped next the the statue that was Emilia.

"I'll take care of Rem, but later you and I have to talk." Said Subaru

With that, he stepped into the mansion.

Subaru walked through the first door he saw and found it to be the library, where Beatrice saw him entering.

"What did I say about doing that, I suppose?! And what happened to her, I suppose?" asked beatrice

Subaru carefully placed Rem in Beatrice's bed. After making sure she was in a comfortable position, he made his way towards the little girl. Kneeling in front of her, he looked at the floor and pleaded.

"Please heal me, Beako. I know you do not like getting into other people's affairs so ask me anything you want, but please heal Rem and I." said Subaru

"I'll cure it but only because you told me that you will do whatever I want." Said beatrice

Beatrice placed a hand on Subaru's head. There was a small glow and then the wound on his head instantly healed. Relief washed over him as the headache he once had disappeared. She then moved to Rem and placed her hand on her head as well. Rem's face relaxed.

"Whatever you want. Thanks, Beako."

Beatrice returned to Subaru and crossed her arms. "Well, to pay me for this what I want is for you to stop calling that stupid name."

Subaru Smiles "Thanks, Beak...Beatrice."

"When she wakes she will be a bit disoriented." With a wave of her arm, Rem disappeared. "I sent her to her room. I would advise you look for her sister for help."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" In his happiness, Subaru jumped to his feet and grabbed Beatrice by her waist, lifting her into the air.

"AAAAHHH! Let go, you idiot, and leave me, I suppose!" said beatrice

Subaru does as she wishes and made his way towards the exit. "If you need something, let me know….Beatrice."

Subaru made his way to the kitchen and found Ram, who was cooking. Subaru approached her and told her everything that had happened. This angered Ram to no extent. The thought of her precious sister being badly injured, as Subaru explained, made her want to kill Emilia, but Subaru managed to calm her down and told her to her to go to Rem's room to attend to her. Before Ram left, Subaru asked her if she knew where Emilia was since he had to talk to her. Ram told him that she saw her enter her room, but that she entered the mansion in terror. Subaru understood and went to Emilia's he arrived at her door, he took a breath and knocked on the door.

He waited for a few seconds before knocking again.

" Emilia, it's me."

After a few more moments, the door slowly opened. The first thing that came from the door was Emilia's fingers curling around the frame and the her frightened face peering through the crack.

" Emilia, can we talk?" asked Subaru

Emilia opened the door and sat on the edge of her bed. Subaru came in and closed the door behind him, and grabbed the chair from the desk and sat in front of her.

They didn't say anything until Emilia, wiping her tears, broke the silence.

" H-How is Rem?" asked Emilia

"Beatrice healed her, so now she is resting in her room." Answered Subaru

"That is good…." .

Emilia Looked down "Subaru?"

" Yes?"

" Did I…...did I even have a chance when Rem and I would've had to fight for you?"

Shocked that Emilia knew about the fortune, Subaru stood up from his chair "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!"

To answer his question, Emilia brought out a piece of paper from her pocket and gave it to Subaru. It was the fortune letter.

" You know how to read Japanese?" asked Subaru

" No, but Puck met someone who came from your land. He taught Puck a long time ago, but….he could hardly read it."

" I see."

Subaru sat back down.

Emilia shook her head. The thing that had been eating at her since the fight resurfaced." Subaru, I do not understand. One moment you tell me that you love me and then other you're in love with Rem."

Subaru Sighed "Emilia, I'm sorry, but the truth is that I didn't have my feelings in order… I confused appreciation and affection with love."

This was news to Emilia. She had always thought Subaru loved her from the very beginning. Her eyes saddened at this thought. In her head, no one loved her, she was going to be alone forever.

" T-Then you never loved me?"

" Emilia, the truth is that I love you very much. I want to protect you and see you realize your dream. I want to help you and give you all my support. Emilia, you are very important to me, you gave me a home and a purpose in this world, a world in which I had nothing. Thanks to you, I even met the love of my life."

Hearing these sweet words, Emilia could help but want Subaru more. She wanted Subaru to talk to her like that everyday. She wanted him to love her. That was when she shouted angrily, not accepting the fact that he loved Rem more than her.

" AND WHAT ABOUT MY LOVE FOR YOU?!"

Despite her anger, Subaru didn't cave in under her gaze, but kept a calm composure." Emilia, you never loved me either."

Emilia shut her eyes and brought her hands together at her face. "How can you say that?"

" If you really loved me like you said, why didn't you give me an answer when I confessed?"

She didn't have an answer. "Because..."

" Because deep down you know you feel the same as I do to you right now."

Emilia remained silent, eating herself inside with bad thoughts and memories of discrimination she had to go through all her life. She didn't want that anymore. She wanted someone to protect her from the bad people.

"There's someone else who loves you more than I do however."

Looking up hopefully at Subaru, Emilia said with slight enjoyment at the thought. "What are you talking about, Subaru? I don't love Puck like that. Puck is like my father."

Subaru Chuckled "Lucky you because I'm not talking about puck. I speak of someone else, but he does not dare to tell you because he also believes that you are in love with me."

" Subaru, of whom do you speak of?"

" Julius. He's in love with you but does not dare to tell you."

Emilia Blushed "Julius?"

"Yes, and I think you should send him a letter someday to come and visit you" said Subaru with a smile

Emilia could only blush harder. She's always thought of the purple haired knight as a handsome gentleman with delightful manners.

Seeing this, Subaru grasped Emilia's hands into his own.

" So, Emilia-tan, I hope this doesn't ruin what we already have."

Emilia Embraced Subaru "Of course not."

" Thanks." He said as he Returned the hug

" Well, I have to go to see Rem. I'm worried about her"

" Tell Rem that I'm sorry."

Subaru nodded and went to Rem's room. When he opened the door, Rem was lying down as she spoke to her sister, but when she saw that Subaru entered, she suddenly sat up.

Worried, Rem came up with the most important question she could ask.

"Subaru-kun, are you okay?"

Subaru Smiled "I'm fine Rem, but I'm more worried about you."

They both blush and bow their heads. Ram looked at both of them.

"I think you two should be alone for this so I'll be going now." Said Ram

Ram got up from her seat and walked towards the door past Subaru and gave him her usual bored look before closing the door. When it shut, Subaru looked back at Rem.

"How do you feel, Rem?" asked Subaru

"I'm fine, Subaru."

"Good!"

Subaru approached the bed and threw himself towards Rem, giving her an intense kiss that made Rem blush.

Rem hugged Subaru while they kissed each other, scared of letting the other go. The bond they shared with the kids spoke a thousand words. That single kiss determined how many kids they were going to have, how long it would take before they married, how long it would take before Subaru decided to retire with Rem by his side.

Subaru Broke the kiss "I was so worried, Rem."

Tears started to fall from Rem's eyes. "Rem thought that Subaru was going to die and that he was going to leave Rem."

he an attempt to comfort her, Subaru rubbed the top of Rem's head. Needless to say, it worked.

"That would never happen, my little blue demon."

Rem Giggled "Rem likes that name."

Subaru Smiled "Me too."

" Subaru, Rem wants you to get into bed to sleep with Rem. Rem is still a little tired". She Yawned

Subaru nodded and took off his butler's jacket and shoes, then lies laid behind Rem, hugging her around the waist as the evening light shined into the room through the open curtains.

" Rem, I know it's a bit early, but...good night."

Rem Giggled lightly "Goodnight, Subaru."

They both laid down in their own dream world, feeling safe when they felt the heat their partner emitted. Sleep quickly overtook the two lovers. A drowsy feeling washed over the both of them, but, in Subaru's case, the feeling changed into one that felt like he was being torn from his body, but he still felt while. It was a weird sensation of being pulled into another world.

 **The End….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Re:Zero does not belong to me.**

 **Prologue of "Gotta Go Back"**

 *** They both lied down in bed and cuddled up together and slowly began to fall asleep, but in Subaru's case it was different because he felt like he was being separated from his own body ***

Subaru suddenly felt light as if he wasn't even in his body. Little by little he recognized the sensation. it was the feeling he felt before returning from death but he wondered why was he feeling this sensation now if he hadn't die, not yet at least. Subaru continue feeling that sensation that it was not going away but suddenly he started to hear a voice ...

"Sub. .. ru ... .ubaru ... Subaru wake up"

Subaru heard someone calling him, he recognized the voice but he didn't know who it was, he just knew that he heard that voice before somewhere

"Subaru opens your eyes" said the voice

Subaru began to open the eyes that he didn't know he had because he didn't feel like he even had a body, Subaru opened his eyes and saw that he is in a strange place full of black haze

"Subaru at last woke up"

Subaru turned to see who was calling him and got little scared when he saw a shadow at his side, faceless but with an expression, Subaru sat and couldn't help but stared at the shadow at his side

" who are you?" asked Subaru confused

The shadow suddenly hugged Subaru "silly, I am the one who brought you here to this world" in a happy tone.

Subaru got scared when he realized who it was " th-th the witch"

The shadow got a sad expression " yes, I am the witch 'the witch of jealousy', but I would like you to call me by my name"

Subaru was confused because he didn't expect the witch to be so sensitive " okay, sa-satella, what do you want with me? and more importantly, why can't I see your face?"

Satella smiled at her name "thank you Subaru, don't worry, I will explain everything. First this place is your subconscious I can only enter here when you are very tired physically and mentally. Second you can't see my face because you don't know how I look like and because I don't have a physical body right now and third I wanted to talk to you" she got close and hugged him again " I wanted to thank you for everything you did for me, Subaru"

Subaru blushed "What do you mean? Did I help you?

Satella she released Subaru and sat at his side and smiled " Subaru the truth is that I brought you into this world to help me get rid of all the bad things I left before I lost my body"

Subaru got confused "what did I do?"

"Subaru thanks to you for the incident with the mabeasts all the towns and cities took more defense against the mabeasts, no there is no city or town without barriers. Thanks to this the mabeasts no longer have a way to feed on mana and will gradually die of hunger"

Subaru surprised "oh!, I didn't know that"

Satella Smiled " yes Subaru, and not only that, you get rid of Gula or the white whale as they said and thanks to you the leader of the cult died completely and with his death what remaining of the cult has no other option than to leave everything That they believed."

"wow!, I didn't know how much I had done"

Satella suddenly got sad " I'm sorry for having put you through so many things so many deaths and traumas"

Subaru looks down and thought about everything that happened, but when he looked up he smiled "don't worry about it too much, with all the good I did, and thanks to dying so many times at least I know that it was worth it" but then he put an annoy face "but was it necessary That you squeeze my heart every time I tried to tell someone that I could return from death?"

Satella nodded "I'm sorry Subaru but I couldn't allow you to talk about that ability I gave you, if I had let you enemies would have put you in a situation where you could never get out like dying infinitely"

Subaru got scared "thanks for stopping me every time I tried"

Satella smiled "No problem" but then she got serious "Subaru also wanted to let you know that since everything is good, you no longer need to be in this world"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to send you back to your world Subaru"

"but I have Rem now, I can't leave her like that"

Satella blushed "yes, I witnessed everything that happened to you"

Subaru blushed "everything?"

Satella nodded "Well that's not the case, the point is I can't leave you here Subaru because you don't belong in this world"

"But what do I tell Rem?" he said worry

Satella smiled a little but looked away "she ... Well she can go with you ... but only if she decides to"

"what do you mean by that?" asked Subaru confused

Satella look down "If you're going to take Rem to your world, you have to take everything that was, is, and will be Rem with you"

"I don't understand what you telling me" said Subaru confused

Satella got a sad face "you will understand when you wake up" she put her hand on the front of Subaru "I will talk to you again when you fall asleep ... .. see you later Subaru"

"satella? ..."

After calling her name, his sight clouded completely black and began to open his eyes little by little and saw that he returned to Rem's room but he realized that Rem was not lying down but sitting watching her hands, As if they had something on them

"Rem? ..."

Rem quickly turned towards Subaru but Subaru realized that Rem was crying. Tears rolled down her face without stopping

"Whatever happens, why are you crying?" asked Subaru worried

Rem looked at Subaru in shock but her tears didn't stop coming out "Subaru ..." more tears came out "Why are you alive if Rem killed you ..."

* * *

 **SPECIAL MANY THANKS TO 'Redlikeroses7' FOR HELPING WITH THIS STORY. WAIT UNTIL NEXT WEEK FOR THE NEW FIX OF 'Gotta Go Back' FOR THOSE WHO READ IT I APOLOGIZE, NOW THAT I FIXED IT I COULD SEE THE MANY MANY MANY... COUNTLESS MANY MISTAKES THAT THAT STORY HAD IN GRAMMAR AND MISSPELLED WORD, AGAIN I APOLOGIZE, I USED A TRANSLATOR TO TRANSLATE IT FROM SPANISH BUT CLEARLY THAT DIDN'T WORK RIGHT. FOR WHO READ IT BEFORE YOU CAN GIVE IT A SECOND TRY NOW THAT YOU CAN REALLY UNDERSTAND THE EXPRESSIONS AND SENTENCES. WELL THANK YOU FOR READING 'The Forgotten Prediction' I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND I ALSO HOPE YOU LIKE 'Gotta Go Back' SINCE IS THE SEQUEL OF THIS STORY. WELL WITH THAT SAID, THANK YOU FOR READING AND HAVE A NICE DAY. BYEEE**


End file.
